Opposites still attract
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Jamie's back with all her randomness, old enemies, new friends and one little secret that could destroy them...
1. Replacement

**A/N **_Six months since Jamie went away on her trip, John and Jamie are still going long distance..._**AND **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the first part to this and I hope this one is just as good and yes Jamie is still as random...Hey look a bird!

**Chapter 1 Replacement**

**John's POV**

I was less than thrilled when Traci came in that morning, her fake smile and even faker tits on display for everyone to ogle. She just reminded me that no one could be like Jamie no matter how much they tried.

"Morning John" Traci giggled handing out the papers. Thankfully I wasn't the only guy in the locker room that missed her. Traci gave me a smile that just got me angry. In a way she was trying to be like Jamie and that was just insulting. No one could be like Jamie because the way Jamie was wasn't her fault. Anyone that tried to act like her, to me it was them mocking her and making fun of her. Before I could tell Traci what I was really thinking Victoria came in looking for me. I quite liked Victoria, admittedly when she was first here I didn't say much to her but she had become a close friend since Jamie left.

"Hey John"

"Hey Victoria. You alright?" I noticed her eyes were bloodshot with dark rings. "That dream again?"

"Yeah a little. Its taunting me"

I laughed a little "It is not. I've told you what to do"

"But what if they say no?"

"Then at least you tried" I smiled at her reassureingly "Just rip the band-aid off already Vic"

"No" She pouted slightly as that idiot Traci cut in.

"Here's your match script Victoria"

"Thanks Trace" Victoria took it and shot me a look. She hated Traci as much as I did. "Any word from Jam?"

"Nope" I shook my head sadly. In the past few weeks her phone calls and texts had dwindled. I knew it was the schedules but I couldn't stop the paranoid thought that was haunting me.

"Can I ask you something about Jamie?" I knew Victoria knew more about her injury than I did. When Raven worked for TNA Jamie and Victoria had become close.

"Sure"

I looked at Traci who was pretending to do some work while listening to our conversation. I grabbed Victoria by the hand and pulled her out of the room. "We'll talk out here."

We walked down the hall which was shockingly deserted. "Do you think that Jamie would _forget_ that she's in a relationship?"

Victoria looked at me as if I was nuts, noting that I was really worried about this nagging thought she sighed slightly "Let me tell you something about Jamie, anything Cena related she remembers. Ask her when her birthday is, she'll look at you blankly. Ask her when you debuted she'll tell you right down to the _exact_ moment when you stepped out from behind the curtain"

That put me at ease, given Jamie's brain her remembering something like that was really touching and unexpected.

"You really like her huh?" Victoria said as we walked.

"I don't just like her Victoria, I love her."

"Aww" She teased poking me in the ribs. "How sweet"

"Shut it." I laughed as we made our way into the arena and took a seat "After I split from Liz I really thought I would ever feel this way again but Jamie comes along and blows that theory right outta the water"

Victoria gave a little laugh, "You can't help but love Jamie, even people who hate her like her in some weird way. She is the only girl I know that can get away with calling the Undertaker buttons"

"She called him buttons?" I laughed remembering her name theory.

"Oh yeah, she couldn't remember his name so she just went up to him and said Hi buttons! how are you?"

"And Taker didn't chokeslam her?"

"Nah he just laughed and said good and how are you jelly-fish"

I cracked up laughing, Jamie seemed to ooze unknown confidence that made everything about her brain seem un-important. That was another reason I loved her.

"You should be careful though John" Victoria suddenly cut through my thoughts.

"About?"

"Traci. She likes you and if I know sluts and I do. She will try something on you"

"Yeah well I ain't that weak"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

I saw her point and I had to admit it was very valid. Sex was something I throughly enjoyed and shamefully back in the days it didn't take much convincing for me to do it. Except if I was in a relationship then I was faithful but back then I wasn't in relationships very long.

"Six months but I love Jamie and I know for a fact that if I had sex with someone else she would find out and she would break up with me and I'm not risking that for anybody especially a whore like Traci"

"Good to know because you break that girls heart I will break your face"

I laughed at her warning, it wasn't the first time I had recieved one of those so I was used to them by now. "I might try and call her tonight, hopefully she picks up"

"Knowing Jamie she probably forgot that her ringtone was actually a song and therefore ignored it"

"Probably I just hope that I ain't calling at like five in the morning, knowing her schedule that would just make her day even harder"

"So what is she doing anyway?"

"It's a tourism course or something, she gets to travel all over the world learning about different cultures all the while earning her a degree to work in almost any tourism job in the world"

"Wow" Victoria let out a low whislte, I knew what she was thinking and what several others would be thinking. Jamie wasn't smart enough to do something like that. According to her last text she was doing fine.

"Do you think she will ever come back here?"

"I hope so, I can't imagine being away from her any longer"

We sat in silence for a moment, random crew getting the ring ready for tonight. Taking my mind off Jamie I decided to bring up _her _problem. "Have you thought of just asking-" "Not gonna happen Cena"

"Why not?"

"Cause I know what will happen. I prefer my heart to remain unbroken"

"You don't know that will happen"

"Maybe it will happen and maybe it won't but I won't find out because I don't wanna risk it"

"Well you know what I say Vic, you gotta fight for the things you want"

"Yeah well we aren't in a damn wrestling ring Cena"


	2. Weird phonecalls

**Chapter 2 Weird phonecalls **

**John's POV**

I didn't get around to calling Jamie, sadly I had other shit to do. Signing, training and the show all got in the way. After work all I could think of was getting a beer and going to sleep. Sadly Randy had other ideas and dragged me out to a bar, thankfully Victoria was there too so she could provide some sort of distraction so I could escape.

"So any word from Jamie yet?" Randy asked again as we settled into a booth of some local bar. It wasn't a bad place I guess, just locals having a drink and playing pool. Random couples sat in other booths talking and laughing, it was all very relaxed which was good. I pulled out my phone and checked the texts, that smile that came on my face was obvious.

"He just got a text from Jam" Victoria teased playing with her beer bottle. "So what does it say?"

"Personal, personal, personal" I muttered thumbing through her text "Oh here we go apparently gingers have no souls"

Randy and Victoria pissed themselves laughing "What the hell?"

"I don't know, I'm picking she saw my match with Heath and came to the conclusion that ginger's have no souls" I laughed as I text her back instantly.

"Well thats Jamie for you" Randy laughed "Remember when Adam dropped his keys and Jam thought the phone was ringing?"

"That was so funny!" I put my phone on the table so I could hear it "Remember the pelvic whoo!"

"She's still doing that?" Victoria asked as Randy and me cracked up laughing.

"Yeah Adam was on the recieving end of it, he bent down to pick up his keys and the next thing we know Jamie is behind him shouting pelvic whoo at the top of her lungs"

"And how badly did you want to do that to her?" Victoria asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty badly but I couldn't not with all the guys in the room" I joked. At the time there was nothing sexual in it but thinking back on it I wanted to kill Adam for picking up his keys and pelvic whoo Jamie but somethings aren't just possible.

"Then theres her orgasms" Victoria giggled making me and Randy choke on our beers.

"What?"

She just looked at us, "You don't know the orgasm story?"

"No we don't you may wanna explain because I can see that glint in Randys eye and I don't like it"

"Ok so us girls are talking about sex and Jamie over hears us and asks a certain question, Iziah tells her that orgasms is code word for lollies. It was all forgotten until the next week me, Raven and Jamie went down to Toms to buy a drink. Jamie at the top of her lungs asks Tom can I have some chocolate orgasms please."

We cracked up laughing so hard beer came out of our noses, seriously I could picture Jamie doing that and not knowing what she was asking for.

"So Raven explains in her ear what shes asking for and Jamie replies to the old man, ok just chocolate I'll get the orgasms from John Cena"

"Enough" I could barely breathe, my sides starting to ache from laughing "She really said that?"

"Oh yeah," Victoria laughed "With Jam everything is Cena related."

"Hey John, I think, I think Jamie is in love with you. I think" Randy joked grabbing another beer.

"Don't say that Randy, you'll scare him away" Victoria teased making me snort.

"I gave the girl my kidney I think I prooved I ain't going no-where"

"You could always take it back?" Randy laughed handing Victoria and me another beer.

"Thats something you would do" I shot at him, it probably wasn't but knowing Randy anything was possible.

"That would only depend on who I gave it too Cena" Randy chuckled as my phone began to ring. They hooted with laughter as I practically pounced on it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I have a large pizza with lots of little red things on it but not too many" Jamie's sweet voice ripped through me. I swore time stopped and everyone disappeared.

"Jamie!" I was so happy I didn't care how loud I was.

"John! Your working at Pizza Castle now?"

"No you dialled the wrong number" I laughed "Do you have time to chat?"

"Yessum possom" Jamie giggled "I miss you John"

"I miss you too"

"Awww" Randy teased.

"Fuck you"

"I don't think thats possible through the phone John but I can try"

"I was talking to Randy Jamie"

"Oooh are you guys having centon action?"

"Victoria is with us too"

"How come that bitch gets to watch and I don't?"

I could just see her pouting. "We're just having a beer Jam"

"Oh ok then. Congrats on your match and by the way gingers carry gingervitus so its a good thing you lost"

Randy grabbed the phone, he missed her too. "Hey girly girl, how you be?"

"Who is this?"

"Lets just say I'm shiny"

"Randy! How are you?"

"Really good and hows the tourism going?"

"I saw the tower and so many bright lights I swear I had an orgasm"

Randy cracked up laughing, obviously Jamie had said something totally random and out of the blue.

"Your boring, put John back on"

Randy handed the phone back to me, "Get her to repeat that last sentence about the bright lights."

"Repeat the thing you said about the lights babe"

Jamie giggled, those giggles still had the same effect on me "I said I saw so many lights I swear I had an orgasm"

"Is that all it takes?" I laughed "Wow I have been trying way too hard"

"John let me tell you something, your like Rey Mysterio. You give orgasms just by looking at people"

"I don't think thats true Jamie" I had to stop talking and thinking about Jamie in any sexual way or else I was going to have a whole other problem on my hands.

"Anyways I have good news and even better news!" Jamie squealed.

"Oh yeah and that is?"

"Well I got my pizza"

"Nice"

"And guess what, I'm coming home for Wrestlemania!"

I almost dropped the phone, Wrestlemania was a mere two weeks away. Two weeks she would be back in my arms. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and then I forget whats happening. I can't remember if I'm going back or not"

"I don't care, I get to see you and thats all that matters baby"

Randy shot me a look, I just flipped him off. It was no secret anymore that I loved this chick with all my heart.

"I miss you so much John"

"I miss you too"

Jamie yawned tiredly "Now I don't want my pizza. Stupid space mexicans"

I knew that when she started going on about those, she was getting over tired which was just bad even for me. "Baby go and get some sleep and I'll text you tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Love you John, even if you do hang out with gingers"

"Love you too Jamie and I promise I will try to stop hanging out with Sheamus"

"Good-night"

"Good-night Jamie" I hung up with a very happy grin on my face.

"So why the grin Cena?" Randy was the first to ask.

"Jamies coming back in two weeks!" I couldn't help the excited nerves, two weeks and I'd have her back.

Randy and Victoria grinned happily, each of us raised out beer bottles to the good news.

I hoped this two weeks went very fast.


	3. No means no

**Chapter 3 No means no**

**John's POV**

_Let the countdown begin! _It had only been two days since her phonecall, we had kept in touch a lot better since then. I was still counting down the days until she was back with me. Jamie had told me she had a surprise for me, that worried me slightly because knowing Jamie, it could of been anything. She had assured me that it wasn't bad but still you never know with Jam, guess that was yet another reason why I had been such a good boy and stayed faithful. I'm not saying the temptation wasn't there but I had found that no one matched up to Jamie and they never would.

"Hey John" Traci cut through my thoughts. Seriously why couldn't she just piss off? I had already told her repeatedly that I wasn't interested in her and that I had a partner, guess that doesn't count for much with sluts.

"Traci"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" Traci asked squeezing her tits together. I actually hoped they would pop. At least Jamie's were real.

"My partner wouldn't like that, in fact I wouldn't like that"

Traci ran a hand up my arm "Whatever happens for dinner and dessert is just between me and you"

"What part of I have a girlfriend don't you understand?"

"Its not like she's here John" Traci winked heading back to work.

She had a point, Jamie wasn't here..._Stop it! You love Jamie and you will not do anything to fuck it up. Jamie will never forgive you and you know that_

"Someone is clearly thinking hard" Victoria cut through my thoughts. Her smile told me she had finally taken care of her own problems.

"Your happy"

She just shrugged "They have put me in a title match. I lose, but still I'm in the hunt"

"Thats great news I guess"

"Are you alright?"

"Why can't sluts take a hint? I'm not interested and I'm happy with Jamie"

"Because sluts don't care about that sorta thing" Victoria laughed "Just keep reminding yourself that Jamie will be back soon and she'll probably slap the taste right outta Traci's mouth"

"Yeah that would be pretty fun to see" I laughed remembering Jamie's temper. Yeah she was a sweet happy go lucky girl, until you pissed her off, you learn pretty fast not to do that. "She took Liz out I don't think Traci would be a problem"

Victoria laughed linking her arm in mine and pulled me towards the drink machine "And remember the time she put Heath Slater on the floor for almost three hours?"

"That was classic"

Victoria pulled a drink from the machine and handed it too me before grabbing another "Just hang in there John, I know its hard but it will be worth it"

I hugged her greatfully "What would I do without you?"

"Die a very lonely man" Victoria laughed.


	4. The deal

**A/N **Ok in the first story Raven comes in and asks Randy to agree to a deal, and now you find out what it is...Yeah I know took me long enough LOL

**Chapter 4 The deal **

**John's POV**

"Raven what are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised that she was in the main locker room a little before show-time. Oh man I hoped she hadn't heard about Traci's little invite because I just knew I would get blamed for it.

"Well thats a nice greetin isn't it Cena" Raven laughed pulling out a crossword book. "If you must know I'm here to talk to Randy about something pivate"

"Ah I thought it was to do with something else"

"Like Traci?" Raven rasied her eyebrow not looking up from her book.

"Yeah" I sighed "What is it with sluts not getting the point"  
"Sluts never get the point" Raven laughed "Its mainly the reason I'm psychotic"

"So whats the other reason?"

"Lack of centon action"

"Oh lord not you too" Randy rolled his eyes playfully coming in the locker room. "Why must evey woman we run into have this unhealthy obsession of getting me and John together?"

"Admit it, that would be hot" Raven laughed giving him a peck on the cheek "Remember that deal we made? I need you to uphold your end of the bargain"

Randy let out a slightly frustrated sigh "What am I doing and who am I calling?"

"This number and your name isn't Randy Orton, its something else. Be creative"

Randy laughed "Sure and remember your end"

"Yeah yeah I remember Orton" Raven rolled her eyes "I still say that you and John should have some sort of hot action"

"No thanks, I'm good" I laughed although like everyone else I was wondering what the hell these two were talking about. "What are you two talking about?"

"We made a deal" Randy shrugged "But in about thirty seconds it will be over"

"You sound very glad for that" Raven commented "Anyone would think there was something wrong with me"

"Of course not but I've been there once and don't really wanna be there again"

"So why did you say yes to begin with"

"I can't admit that" Randy laughed shooting me a look. I knew what he was thinking but typically of Randy, his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

"Your afraid of being shot in the balls"

"Yeah a little"

Raven snorted a little with dry laughter "I'm startin to think maybe thats my problem. Oh well"

Randy headed into the showers for a moment, just like he said thirty seconds later he was back. "There done and dusted, now sign the papers"

Raven put her signature on a peice of paper before handing it to him "You sign and its over"

Randy looked at it before tearing it up, shock raged through both of us even though I had no idea what it was. "Forget it but you know the rules"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright" Raven smiled standing up "By the way Jamie has a message for you. Play the four of spades. She said you would know the meaning"

I laughed at the random comment "Thanks for that"

"Your welcome and now I must leave."

"You working again?" Randy asked "And can I tell him cause he's gonna ask"

"Sure go for it and yes I am. Must go before he gets away. Not bloody likely" Raven gave her usual trademark grin before leaving us alone.

"So you wanna explain?" I looked straight at Randy. "I am really confused"

"Me and Raven had a deal and I don't want it over, least not yet"

"Explain Ortz, I'm losing interest" I said going to my locker and pulled out my yellow and purple hat, Jamie would love it.

"Raven isn't from this country, she's Czech and she got into some trouble with her work so she needed a reason to stay in the country so I married her. She said if I married her then she would give me whatever I wanted and we all know what I wanted" Randy laughed. "Then a few weeks ago she said if I made this phone call then she would give me a divorce and as you just saw I tore up the papers"

Ok this was a shock to me because Randy doesn't usually help people at least not by randomly marrying them and now it seemed that he was smitten with her.

"Ok rewind a little, she isn't American?"

"Nope. Shawn isn't their real father, hes the step-father"

"Ok and you married her to keep her in the country for her work?"

"Yeah, she's a bounty hunter and she was tracking a guy"

Again more shock, not because of the job but because Raven was a really tiny woman who seemed more fragile than a china doll.

"Why didn't Jamie tell me?"

"Because Jamie doesn't know" Randy answered "And you can't tell her"

"She deseves to know"

"Yeah but it would make her really terrifyed to know that her sister tracks down bad guys for a living"

"Ok and you asked her for sex in exchange for marrying her?" That was typical of him.

"Yeah" Randy chuckled "I wanted at least one night of typical married life so she gave it too me and I guess I don't want it over"

"Ever thought of just telling her that?"

"I did and she said no"

"She rejected you?" That was unbelievable in itself, not many women said no to Randy.

"Yeah but because of her job, I guess like me her work is her true love"

"You realise that makes you both nerds right?"

Randy laughed "No that just means according to Storm, we have no life"

"Sounds about right"

"Wait does Jam know that Shawn isn't her real Dad?"

"Yes she does you idiot, she just doesn't know what her sister does for a livin and you can't tell her"

"You realise you've picked up the way Raven talks, leaving the G off your words"

Randy shrugged "Its catchy"

"You lurrrrve her" I teased.

"So what if I do" Randy shrugged again heading out to his match.

Showtime was upon us.


	5. Double trouble

**Chapter 5 Double trouble**

When Victoria made her way to the Divas locker room not one of those girls would look at her. She didn't pay much attention to it, she figured it was because she had been given another losing title shot, still it was a title shot. They all shot her icy stares as she went over her match that she would be having with current Divas champion Eve. Victoria tried to keep her mind on the match but as usual it started to slip to devious thoughts.

"So Eve how do you want the match to end?" Victoria asked. They had to come up with the ending, either it would be DQ or pinfall.

"I don't care" Eve practically snapped.

"Why are you getting mad? You win remember" Victoria laughed those thoughts still invading her head.

"You know why" She snapped again, every Diva in the locker room staring daggers through the former womens champion. "How could you Victoria?"

"How could I what?"

"You know what" They all snapped together, if Victoria wasn't so confused she would of said that that was well done.

"No I don't"

"How could you, to all people Jamie? What did she ever do to you?"

"Hey guys" John poked his head in, he and Victoria had another lunch date. Just looking at their faces John knew he had walked in on something big.

"And as for you Mr Man" Eve started "How could you do that to poor sweet Jamie. You know just because you give her a kidney doesn't mean you can fuck around on her"

"What?" John and Victoria asked together

"Oh puh-lease! We all know thats why you two hang out so much!" Eve scoffed, "You are cheating on Jamie with her. How could you do that to Jamie?"

John and Victoria just looked at them angrily, "If you must know why we hang out so much, John has been helping me with something"

"Yeah we all know what that is" Eve snapped at the black widow. "Your disgusting"

Victoria looked at the younger woman hurt, John knew what she was about to say. "Don't tell her like this Vic, who cares about what they think"

"No it has to be said" Victoria looked at Eve determined to get it out "If you really wanna know the whole truth, I'm a lesbian and John was helping me get the confidence so I could..." The words suddenly stuck in her throat.

"To do what?" Eve asked again

"To ask you out!" Victoria burst out making Eve turn bright red. "I know your Bi Eve and I wanted to ask you out but I was too scared but now I know you think I'm some sort of tratiorous whore" She snapped hurt stalking out of the room.

They all looked to John, Eve the first one to speak "I am so sorry, Traci told us that you guys were going out"

"Don't worry about it Eve, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and cheat on my girlfriend some more with a lesbian who has more interest in you than any man possible" John said icily before leaving as well. Deep down both John and Victoria were hurt. Victoria had never given any reason for anyone to doubt her loyalty to her friends and John had never given anyone any doubt that he loved Jamie. Why did people have to be so judgemental?


	6. Heart broken heart beat

**A/N **Thought I would throw this in because this story has a bit of everything...

**Chapter 6 Heart broken heart beat**

**John's POV**

I found Victora a while later sitting outside, smoke in her mouth. Her oval face shiny with tears.

"You ok?" I asked sitting beside her.

"I told you she would break my heart" Victoria said sadly butting out her smoke.

"To be fair it wasn't exactly her fault, Traci made up a rumor"

"Yeah I know, I called in an old friend to take care of that. Bitch won't know what hit her." Victoria laughed sadly "Well at least people know now and they won't accuse you of being unfaithful to Jamie."

"Honestly I'm tempted but your right, I love that girl far too much to fuck it up now"

"Can I talk to you John?" Eve asked softly avoiding Vic's eyes. Abrubtly she stood up and pushed past her, I guess Victoria was still a little angry at how she was forced to come out of the closet, not that I blame the woman.

"I don't know Eve, who am I cheating with this time?"

She gave a sigh "I want to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry for accusing me of being cheating unfaithful scum or sorry for using a kind life saving gesture as something I would use to get what I wanted"

"For both" Eve touched my hand gently "Jamie is my little buddy and I didn't want her hurt and when Traci told me that you and Victoria were together I just lost it, please believe me John I am so sorry"

I sighed, I wasn't usually one for rolling over or forgiving easily but honestly I was sick of the drama. "I know Eve but the one you should be begging for forgiveness from is Victoria. You really hurt her feelings the way you called her out."

Eve found Victoria a while later sitting alone in the Divas locker room.

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Victoria I want to say I'm sorry. I should of known better" Eve started

"Yes you should have, I'm alot of things Eve but I'm not a whore and doing something like that to Jamie is just plain cruel, even I'm not that heartless"

"Yes" Eve said gently taking her hand. Victoria should of still been angry but she just couldn't, Eve's soft skin too much like heaven against her own.

"What?"

"If your still willing to ask me out, then I say yes"

Victoria couldn't help the grin that spread on her face, her heart was broken and put back together all in one day.

"Really?"

"Really"

Taking a chance Victoria embraced the Divas champion passionately, her lips just as good as her touch.

"Whoo! Girl on girl!" John cheered from the door, he was only hoping that Eve had found Victoria and that the spider-woman didn't kill her.

"Shut up John!" They both gigged, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly.

"If it helps thats the most sex I'm gonna have this weekend" John laughed before leaving the two women alone. John was happy his friend was finally happy and in a few days he would be just as happy.


	7. Jublies!

**A/N **Long chapter...you were warned...

**Chapter 7 Jublies! **

**John's POV**

Finally Wrestlemania! Wrestlemania was here at long last. All day I had been on my feet, preparing and practising. We all knew that in the back of mind was Jamie, she was coming home today, even if it was for only one night she would be here.

"Hello! Earth to Cena!"

"What?" I looked at Miz, "I'm sorry were you talking again?"

"Did you even hear what I said?" Miz rolled his eyes, we were going over the match and I guess through his boring speil I started thinking about someone else.

"Yes Francine, something about penguins right?"

Miz rolled his eyes "Are you sure its Jamie that has her brain missing?"

"You know if I had a jet pack I'd never ride my bike" I said dreamily, I had taken to being random since Jamie left, not only did it piss them off, in some weird way she was with me. Weird I know.

Miz rolled his eyes again "Well if you don't mind _Jamie_ I would like to go over the match again"

"Why? Miz we have this down,"

He stomped his foot like a child "No we don't! Listen you have main evented 'mania before but I haven't and I don't wanna screw it up"

"Fine, you have my undivided attention"

"Hey guys" Randy cut in sliding into the ring. "John can I talk to you a mintue?"

"Not at the moment dude, Francine has got his spankies in a twist"

Randy gave that deep belly laugh "Why did someone take is bright red briefcase?"

"Nah his boyfriend was punted in the head"

Miz stomped his foot again "John! Focus!"

Randy slid back out of the ring, "I'll see you later John, have fun"

_Yeah right._

I flopped down on the hotel room bed, tired and exhausted from Wrestlemania. I hadn't heard or seen Jamie all day and it made me think that maybe she had confused herself. I had stayed and signed as many as autographs as I could hoping that maybe Jamie was in line for one. No such luck. Not getting down on myself I had a shower, got something to eat and settled down again in front of the tv. I would hear from Jamie eventually, I knew I would and besides it was still early. Eventually I found a good action movie and watched that. Half-way through it that frustrated sound of the door barged through my thoughts. Hurling myself off the bed I answered the door to find Randy, that look of nothing but utter annoyance on his face.

"Excuse me John, does this lovely girl belong to you, she's been standing outside my hotel room asking where's John? all day. Its driving me insane"

I looked past him as a rush of blonde hurled at me, "John!"

"And thats my cue to exit" Randy laughed pulling our door shut, Jamie in my arms.

Jamie kissed me repeatedly hugging me tight. "I missed you so much! Jamie missed John!" She had wrapped herself around me like a snake, not that I cared. Even her scent drove me crazy, that familiar hardning beginning to stir in my jeans.

"I missed you too" I looked at those beautiful blue eyes, alive with pleasure. She slid off me and kissed me deeply her hands everywhere at once. With a handful of my shirt she managed to pull it up over my head. Every new inch of skin exposed Jamie touched in some way. Determined not to lose myself straight away I picked her up and put her on the bed. Instantly she sat up and clawed at my belt, grabbing her hands I forced her back on the bed smothering her with my big frame. Realising that I wasn't in a rush Jamie turned her attention to kissing and licking my neck, I let out a deep groan her teeth gently sinking into my flesh. I pulled off her so I could take her shirt off, I swear her tits had gotten bigger. When she left Jamie barely had a handful now she had filled out and held curves that most women would kill for.

"Jublies!" Jamie giggled directing my hands to her engorged cleavage. It was quite firm and as my palm passed over her nipple I felt it harden. Reaching up I squeezed her other breast, I was mesmerized by them. I kept squeezing and caressing her newly acquired chest, when I looked at her I noticed that she had closed her eyes. Jamie let out a slight moan. I let go and let her up, Jamie stood up and slipped off her skirt and panties. I had to control myself from jumping her right then and there, I had no idea how long I had her for so I was gonna make the most of it. Jamie had shaven herself very neatly, reaching out again I touched her pussy lghtly with my fingertips. Jamie also unbuckled my belt and then got down on her knees as she unzipped my pants and pulled them and my boxers down to the ground where I kicked them aside. My hard cock sprang up right in front of her face. Jamie simply leaned forward a little and took my cock into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip of, her lips pulling gently. Another deep moan was pulled out of me. She put her hand at the base of me and went up and down several times before letting go of it.

"Lets get more comfy" Jamie whispered at me, I picked her up again and put her in bed before slipping in beside her.

I figured she'd want to cuddle up next to me but instead she snuck down under the covers, like she was gophering, and completely and slowly started sucking on my cock again. Her large beasts pressed against my thighs as she bobbed her head up and down. She came off my dick and licked down the side of it and down to my balls, gently she took one into her mouth, licking and sucking.

"Jamie!" I arched up wards trying to direct her mouth back to my dick, no one could do this to me. Jamie had me completely broken and wrapped around her little finger and I don't think she even knew. With a little pop she came back up, her lips furiously attacking mine.

"John as much as I love sucking your dick I think I want you licking my pussy" Jamie whispered in my ear. Just hearing a sentence like that outta her mouth made the pre-cum shoot out of me. I had a better idea, one that would suit both of us. Grabbing her gently I turned her so her wet sex was hovering right over my waiting mouth, that delighted giggle errupted from her mouth as she realised that she could still suck my dick like she wanted too. I stuck my tongue out and flicked it over her pussy, slowly licking down the slit. Jamie groaned sending virbations up and down my dick, that just encouraged me to keep going, I needed to feel those vibrations again. Only five minutes I sort of yelped out, "I think I'm gonna come."

Jamie jerked away from my cock and slid away from me so she could look at me. "I want to feel you inside me when you come." It was what we both had wanted all the time so she got into position so I could enter her. Jamie knelt on the bed and bent over. I pushed my cock in slowly, her muscles clenching around me creating a hot tight fit. I almost lost it right then and there. I kept pushing in slowly just watching those glorious tits swaying to and fro. Gradually I increased the tempo, the arousal growing hotter by the second. Our growls of enjoyment increased and mingled with each other. Jamie began to shake beyond her will, her pussy clenching tighter around me. Jamie let out the most highly sexual noise, her orgasm ripping through her, "John!" She yelled pushing back on me, that was pretty much it for me. "Oh fuck I'm gonna come!" I yelled. The last word no sooner got out of my mouth when exploded deep inside her. I had never came that hard before.

We collapsed tiredly in bed, Jamie snuggled up in my arms. She couldn't say much, her voice almost gone from all her screaming.

"Good news" Jamie whispered tiredly her eyes drooping rapidly, her head resting on my chest.

"Tell me in the morning Jamie. Get some sleep"

"I love you" Jamie whispered kissing my chest before falling asleep. Gently I turned so I could look at her,

"I love you too Jam" I whispered, looking down at her beautiful full figure. For the first time in a long time I settled into a peaceful sleep. 


	8. Jamie's job

**Chapter 8 Jamie's job**

Jamie opened her eyes tiredly, yawning and stretching. She almost hit John in the face. Smiling to herself she looked over his muscular frame, Jamie was so happy to be back in bed with him. Last night was the only night that was stamped in her brain in its entirety, she could remember every inch of John's body and what he had done to her last night. Jamie looked at her left hand happily, she had written her good news on it so she wouldn't forget it. Sadly it was a little smudged but Jamie could still read it.

"Morning" John said groggily trying to pry his eyes open. Jamie kissed him deeply not being able to control herself for much longer. John wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in closer, now he was awake. "Good morning to you too Jamie" John smiled as her hand travelled down under the blankets.

"Good morning. I have good news"

"Which is?" John inhaled sharply, he was trying to concentrate on her voice but her hand sliding over him made it hard, in more ways than one.

"I earnt my tourism degree and now I get to stay here with you, that is if you want me"

John practically pushed her to her back and pounced on her, pinning her body to the matress with huge frame. "Of course I do"

"Yay!" Jamie giggled her entire body jigging, John let out a lustful moan. "Somebody wants sex"

"No I don't" John teased her by kissing down her slender neck up to her ear lobe, gently his lips pulled at it. The tip teasing her opening.

"I meant me silly"

Without another word John pushed inside her, breathing became non-existant for a moment. John stayed completely still for a moment until Jamie could breathe again.

"Move damn it" Jamie thrust her hips upwards needing that light floaty feeling again. "Oh!" Jamie let out that deep grunt as John pulled out and shoved himself back as hard as he could, for a moment he forgot that he could actually hurt her seeing that he out weighed her by at least two hundred pounds. Jamie kissed his throat and along his jawline, her hands all over his back. "More please John, please!"

Hungrily John attacked her neck as his hips pounded the small girl into the bed, her nails ripping his back in a frenzy to feel more. Hot liquid shot inside her as juices ran out of her, that alone confused her but she didn't care, it felt so good she never wanted it to end. He rolled away from her, sweat rolling slightly over his forehead. Jamie kissed his cheek lightly "Now I must get dressed"

John pulled her back into his arms, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet not when he still had time.

"I haves to gets to work or else John Wayne will get angry" Jamie giggled pulling on some clothes. "But if it helps I have a job with you so we can sleep together again"

John laughed "Yes your replacing that whore!"

"What whore?" Jamie gasped "You best not be talking about Jenny!"

John laughed again "No not Jenny, Traci. She took your place when you went away"

"She ate my mayonaise?" Jamie asked angrily "That bitch!"

"No she didn't eat your mayonaise Jamie, but she did hit on me. Alot"

Jamies eyes widened "How dare she look at you in a highly sexual way! Thats mine and Randy's job damnit! "

John pulled her back to bed so she was now straddling over him "Well your replacing her so it don't matter anymore"

"I'm not replacing her" Jamie looked at him confused "I'm an assistant or something, all I heard was lalalala John Cena naked"

"I'm gonna be freaked out if Vince really said that"

"Or maybe I said that, I can't remember" Jamie giggled getting off him, she didn't want to but while she still had it in her brain she wanted to be on time. "C'mon lazy bones, if we get there in time we can have sex under the ring. That would be sweet!"

**John's POV**

I didn't know where Jamies new attitude (or body for that matter) came from but I was greatful for it. Don't get me wrong, I loved her before and I'll always love her no matter what but _this_ Jamie seemed to be..._better._ I know it sounds mean but that thought just hit me. Finally after a long hot shower and yes more sex, we made it to work. I didn't know anymore about her new job but all I knew was Jamie was back with us and that was all that counted. Her tiny hand locked in mine we walked to the main locker room, where alot of the guys were playing cards.

"Hey guys look who I found!" I annouced walking in, seriously not one of them looked which I thought was pretty rude.

"Maybe you should crush them like an arlian?" Jamie suggested, loudly. Now they turned around and all them practicall jumped at her calling her name in joy.

"Ok your all smashing me" Jamie giggled pushing them off her. I don't know who was more happy to have her back, me or Evan, Adam, Randy and Sheamus.

"Are you staying now because John has been annoying us with all his talk of penguins" Evan laughed

"I love penguins!" Jamie practically jumped on the spot. "And yes I'm back, yay!"

I took a seat with Jamie right on my lap just like old times. "She's doing an assistant job or something"

"Ooh me first!" Adam laughed

"No way me first!" Evan challenged him.

Jamie looked at her hand, "I'll be back in about four to fifty nine minutes because I have to see John Wayne." Jamie kissed my cheek before leaving.

Exactly fifty nine minutes later Jamie was back, a big smile on her face. All the while she was gone the guys kept going on about her newly acquired figure, they all noticed how much curvier she had gotten, yes it pissed me off. They were all staring at her like a bit of meat, not that I could talk because so was I.

"Hey I just found out what I was doing and you will never ever believe what I just found out"

"What?"

"Francine is the champion! OMG when did that happen?"

"Ages ago" Randy laughed

"And I wasn't informed?" Jamie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry girly-girl I had no idea it had to go through you first"

"Enough! You go now" Jamie giggled dismissing him, It just made us laugh because no one ever dismisses Randy Orton and because it was random. Jamie was well and truely back.

"So what I'm doing is being an assistant to who needs it and right now a british guy named Wade Barrett needs it"

"What?" I looked at not believeing what she just said. "You have got to be joking"

"No and apparently I have to be assistant to Nexus"

"Its called the Corre now" Evan informed her making me angrier. Fucking Wade Barrett, why couldn't he just die and be done with it.

"Not Nexus?"

"No"

"Its called the Corre?"

"Yes"

"Damnit! Why the hell aren't I notifyed about these things?"

I wasn't happy that she would be working for Wade and doing everything he told her too because we all knew what he would ask her. "Jamie" I started hoping that I could deter her for a moment about taking this job. Its not like she couldn't get another.

"And now I must go and service Wade" Jamie interrupted happily skipping from the room.

That sentence didn't make me feel any better about this whole fucking thing.


	9. Service with bright colours

**Chapter 9 Service with bright colours**

**Johns POV**

Jamie came and found me a while later, I was sitting in the middle of the ring thinking about all the tasks Wade would make her do. I know I was acting like a child and like everyone else I wasn't giving Jamie credit. She was alot smarter than people realised. I was just really pissed off and paranoid about this, tell me I had a right to be.

"Are you mad at me?" Jamie asked sliding under the bottom rope and into the ring.

"No"

"Yes you are. Why?" She looked at me hurt and confused her blue eyes widened. I knew from the start that I would have to explain things to her along the way but right now I was in no mood to do anything.

"Are you mad because I'm working with that guy?"

"No I'm mad because your working FOR Wade. You gotta do whatever he tells you and we all know the first thing he will command from you"

"You think I would do that?"

I didn't say anything, no I didn't think she would do it because she wanted too I thought she would do it because it was her job. Jamie got her work ethic from _Spongebob Squarepants,_ always on time and very enthuastic about it.

Instead of slapping me like I deserved Jamie giggled wrapping her arms around me "Silly John. I knows that I don't haves to sleep with him. Vince gave me a list of things that I have to do, anything else he asks for its my choice whether or not I say yes and I will not sleep with him. I winder if batman can really fly?" Jamie cocked her head to the side, obviously her brain had just gone off on its own.

Lightly I kissed her temple "I'm sorry Jamie"

"Thats ok sweetie" Jamie kissed my neck (I don't know why) "Now I have to go and book some flight info for Wade. We're going to Saudi Arabia right?"

"Yes, yes we are"

"Oh thank God, I thought we were going some where else"

Before going back to the Corre locker room to get her next task Jamie stopped by the coke machine. Her coins were already, she had been told repeatedly that only coins worked. Ahead of her stood a blonde talking rapidly in some crazy language that Jamie didn't get. All Jamie knew was she was getting inpatient, she wanted a drink. Finally she stopped and turned around, her eyes widening. "Jamie!" Maryse squealed excitedly her broken english washing over her. "'Ow are you?"

"Good Jenny!"

"Its Maryse" The french-canadian blonde laughed.

"I was close" Jamie shrugged shoving her drinks into the machine, one of them slipped away and rolled down the corrider. "Crap"

Maryse handed her another one "Ere Jamie, take that one"

"Thanks Maryse"

"Ey! You said Maryse!"

"Oops sorry Jenny, I gets the wrong name."

Maryse just rolled her eyes playfully, being called Jenny wasn't exactly an insult, why the others just couldn't let it go was beyond her. Jamie opened her can and took a long drink when another woman walked their way. Swallowing her drink she looked at Maryse

"Mickie?"

"Traci" Maryse didn't like her either. "Slut"

"Oh ok then" Jamie moved taking another drink. Traci just barged past her clearly having no idea who Jamie was.

"Hey 'Ryse, I heard John's girlfriend is back"

"Yes"

"I bet she's a gold digging tramp"

"That means sleeping around and only wanting their money" Maryse shrugged knowing that Jamie wouldn't of gotten it without her.

Traci turned around and wet spray flew over her face, before she could ask Jamie punched her angrily before being shoved away by Maryse.

"Traci I should tell you, this is Jamie. John Cena's girlfriend" Maryse shot at her as Jamie stalked away muttering about groundhogs.

By the time she got back to Wade's locker room it was well after half past four and her anger had gone. When Wade heard he would need an assistant he wasn't very happy until he saw Jamie walk in. If it was even possible Jamie looked better than she did a year ago. Her hair wasn't as long but her eyes were just as vibrant. Jamie had filled out since being away developing curves that women could only get with plastic surgery. On her left arm was a new tattoo and in her nose was a new peircing. Wade thanked God prefusely for bringing this hot little number to his door. Her personality was still the same but with her mouth shut Jamie looked just as good.

"Your late!" Wade barked at her thrusting several papers at her. "Get this sorted"

"Sorry fluffy I was getting a drink and punching some woman in the face"

"You were talking to Cena" Wade snapped as Jamie began writing things on her hand, it was her way of remembering what to do.

"It sounds like _your _the one that loves John" Jamie commented

"I am not in love with Cena"

"It sounds like it" Jamie shrugged "You realise that he's straight"

"Not what I heard" Wade smirked at the young girl, stirring up more trouble "From what I hear John _likes_ to be fucked up the ass"

"Well fluffy even if thats true I know for sure he wouldn't want you because he has standards and you don't reach them"

"They can't be too high if he's with a spaz like you" Even after all this time that smile still pissed him off.

"And it must piss you off that he would choose a spastic over you, now I must go back to work and I suggest you to do the same thing whoever you are, whatever it is you do here" Jamie narrowed her eyes at him before skipping out of the room to complete the tasks she was given.


	10. House of cards

**Chapter 10 House of cards**

"Hellew!" Jamie shouted happily walking into the Corre locker room. Jamie knew that alot of her time would be spent with them doing various tasks, at least John wasn't mad anymore. He knew she was doing her job and would never do anything to hurt him. Jamie didn't just love him, she _worshipped_ him. John was the only person in her entire life (except Raven) that could do no wrong. Even when he was clearly wrong, to Jamie it was someone elses fault. Heath and Wade rolled their eyes annoyed, Zeek and Justin however didn't seem to mind the young girl, she was quite amusing if they were honest.

"Must you be so loud?" Wade asked irritated as the young girl was busy looking at her tattooed arm.

"Sorry what? I was busy" Jamie looked up at him puzzled.

"Did you get those tasks done?"

"Yes fluffy" Jamie saluted him proudly, she had remembered everything he wanted and completed it with enough time to spare so she could play with John.

"Don't call me fluffy!" Wade shouted at her.

Jamie jumped back in fright "Whats Billy's problem?"

"My name is Wade"

"Nah I'm pretty sure its Billy"

"It is Billy" Zeek cut in adding fuel to the fire. Wade shot him a very nasty look as Jamie clapped her hands.

"See, I knew it was Billy" Jamie handed them some papers "Thats everything taken care of. I just need you to sign here"

"Why?"

"Because Mindy is an elf" Jamie said trying to read the smudges on her hand. Thanks to her shower this morning with John, all her notes had become hard to read.

"What?" They all looked at her as she giggled finally reading her hand properly.

"Sorry, you have to sign it because thats the only way you will get your reciet"

"Sorry Jamie but how did you get 'Mindy is an elf' outta that?" Justin asked looking at her. Clearly the two sentences sounded nothing alike even to someone who was from another country.

"I don't know, this show makes no sense"

Heath laughed, her sense of humor starting to get to him. Jamie wasn't bad, just a little slow and weird. He couldn't blame the girl for that.

"Why is Wendy laughing?"

"Just because your boyfriend calls me Wendy doesn't mean you can" Heath shot at her, that smile off his face.

"John calls you Wendy?" Jamie looked at him confused "Why would he call you Wendy?"

"The same reason you did"

"He can't remember your name?"

"My name is Heath. Don't forget it"

Jamie cracked up laughing so hard she had to lean on Zeek for support "Thats a good one! Nicely done Fred"

"What?" Heath looked at her clearly confused.

"What you just said" Jamie gasped for breath, Zeek was pretty sure the small girl was about to fall over or piss herself.

"I'm confused" Heath said puzzled as Justin laughed, Wade checking over some stuff, he had some other devious tasks in mind for his little assistant.

"Me too. I haven't been this confused since I randomly started talking with a British accent" She looked at Wade "Did you just throw a bloody harpoon at me?" He made the classic mistake in trying to answer the girl, "Shut it you knob-head. Cor what a fucking muppet, bloody harpoon and everything. I could of got done in there, right in front of me bird, what a fit bird she is. Bloody harpoon, what the hell are you playin at ya bender, god save the queen and all that palarva" Jamie cracked up laughing along with Zeek, Justin and Heath. That was something new, even for Jamie. "For once in my life I knew what it was like to be Wade Barrett, whoever that is"

"I'm Wade Barrett" Wade snapped through gritted teeth, not only was she making fun of his accent, she was making fun of his whole fucking country.

"I thought you were Billy?"

Wade closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down, Jamie however said something that made a lot of sense even if he hated to admit it.

"Have you ever thought that if you were nicer to me I wouldn't be so annoying"

"She's got you there Wade" Zeek pointed out still trying not to laugh at Jamies weird accent episode. Heath and Justin decided it was best if they left, Wade was already angry, they didn't want him any angrier.

"Jamie can you just get those tasks done please"

"Already have" Jamie laughed before looking at Zeek "What does cherry mean?"

"What?"

"The guy that sounds like a train asked me if John took my cherry. What does that mean?"

"I think thats a discussion you should be having with Cena" Zeek said, luckily with his dark skin no one could see the two red patches on his cheek.

"Why is it bad?"

Wade however decided to answer the girls question, after all thats what Shawn said to do wasn't it. "He was asking if Cena was the first one to fuck you"

Jamie's brow narrowed "Of course he was, why does he want to know that?"

"Because he's an idiot" Wade shrugged, an idea forming. An idea so horrible it was bound to break her and he would finally get his own way. He just needed to get rid of Zeek. Whoever evented cellphones was a genius because Zeek had just recieved a text and would now have to go and meet Vince, he and Jamie were finally alone.

"And now I must go" Jamie smiled walking to the door. Wade promptly shut it trapping the small girl against the wood and his body.

"I wanted to ask you something before you go Jamie"

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you've only been with Cena"

"Yes, he was the first and hes the last"

Wade cocked an eyebrow at her taking advantage of the damaged brain. "You know you are allowed to experiment with another person."

Jamie shook her head "No that means I would be cheating on John"

Wade smiled gently backing away from Jamie, letting her know that she was safe. For now. "Its only cheating if he gets mad about it, and he'll only get mad if he finds out. If you don't tell him then he won't get mad"

"But isn't that lying?"

"No Jamie, think of it as a surpise. You want to get better don't you? So John doesn't lose interest"

Jamie thought about it for a moment "That does make sense I guess"

"See, if you experiment with someone else, they could teach you some new tricks. Its like getting extra lessons when your having trouble."

Jamie burst into a large grin, "Oh I get it now! Thanks Billy" Jamie slid out the door. "Oh and not a word to John"

"Wouldn't dream of it" The brit smiled deviously. After she had gone Wade sat back in his locker room smirking. Now it was only a matter of time. Cena's relationship with Jamie was nothing but a house of cards and it was all about to come crashing down.


	11. Revalations

**Chapter 11 Revalations**

By the time Jamie finished work she had completely forgotten what she had to talk to John about, she knew it was important and she knew that it had to do with fluffy but other than that her brain drew blanks. Jamie wondered how exactly does your mind draw blanks? After she had finished the last of her tasks she went to the main entrance to wait for John.

"Hey girly-girl"

Jamie spun around so fast she saw stars, "Hey shiny-man!"

"Not so shiny now Jamie" Randy chuckled showing her the freshly washed skin.

Jamie forrowed her brow in disappointment "You just find new ways to annoy me don't you"

Randy chuckled "Well I'm sorry about that girly-girl"

"Man you wash the shiny-ness away, you won't sleep with John and let me watch. Your just...argh!" Jamie stomped her foot playfully her words running out. "Why is John always the last one outta the locker room?"

"Because he's slow" Randy shrugged "And he obviously doesn't remember that he has you waiting for him"

"Aw ain't that sweet" Jamie giggled tracing the tattoos with her fingers, Randy had gotten used to that a very long time ago.

"Have you heard from Raven lately?" Randy asked innocently. Her texts had dwindled quite a bit and Randy found himself worried about the small girl. He wouldn't admit out loud yet but he held a small thing for Raven, with her job she truely understood what is was like to be lonely.

Jamie shook her head trying to remember, "Not that I remember. I got a text from Stormy-storm yesterday saying that Raven might be outta town on a modelling assignment"

Randy cocked an eyebrow at the young girl, trying not to laugh "Modelling assignment?"

Jamie laughed "She's a model you know"

Imagining Raven walking down a catwalk in high heels just made Randy piss himself laughing, Raven being a model was as funny as The Miz being called Francine.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just something Sheamus said earlier" Randy quickly lied keeping his word about not telling Jamie about Ravens job.

Jamie looked at him for a moment clearly thinking, looking up at Randy her blue eyes rolled back into her head. Her voice losing all its lustre. "You love her"

"Jamie" Randy started to freak out, not only was his secret exposed but Jamie appeared to be out of it.

"Your worried about her. Tell her before you lose the opportunity to do so" Jamie shook her head her eyes coming back into focus. Randy just staring at her. "What? Do I have little chunks of carrot in my teeth?"

"Jamie do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Yes, we were talking then you went all quiet and I looked up and found you staring at me"

Randy couldn't believe it, she clearly didn't know what she just did or said. "Your eyes rolled back into your head"

Jamie laughed "No your thinking of buttons Randy" Suddenly Jamie jumped up all her memories popping into her head, well the one she was trying to remember did.

"Tell John I'll meet him back at the hotel, if you have to have sex with him to comfort him then at least record it" Jamie shouted down the corrider before racing away. Luckily for her (in a way) she banged straight into John, the impact almost caused John to topple backwards luckily he caught himself before he could fall.

"Whoa whats the rush" John laughed pulling Jamie into his arms. Jamie allowed herself to be pulled in before remembering her mission, with alot of difficulty she pushed herself out of John's strong arms.

"I'll meet you at the hotel, if you need to have sex with Randy for comfort, just remember to record it" Before she could rush away John latched onto her wrist "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing John, I swear" Jamie pleaded loosening his grip "I'll be back real soon. Promise."

"At least tell me where your going"  
"Just to see John Wayne. I'll meet you at the hotel ok then we can do whatever you want." Jamie giggled running a finger down his chest.

John looked down at his girlfriend that feeling that she was lying suddenly blared at him. Remembering that Jamie couldn't lie, well she didn't lie well he let it go.

"Alright, but I'll meet you here instead of the hotel"

"Thank you batman" Jamie raised on her tip-toes and kissed her cheeks.

Jamie suddenly remembered what fluffy had said to her, she didn't want to talk to John about it unless she absoutely had too. Finding a quiet spot she hurriedly dialed in his number, she only hoped it was the right one. The ringing kept going and Jamie's hands began to sweat. What if he had changed his mind suddenly? _Oh please answer the phone!_

"Hello?"

Jamie sighed in relief "Hi it's Jamie and how are you?"

He gave a chuckle "I am good Jamie and yourself?"

"Really good now" Jamie let out a sigh before asking the question she almost dreaded asking everytime. "Is Raven there?"

He sighed "She's still away. Is there something I can help with?"

Jamie felt like she was going to burst into tears "Can you tell her to ring me as soon as she can, I really need to talk to her and ask her a few questions"

"Sure can Jamie"

After Jamie hung up she made her way back to John, as soon as she got there she forgot all about the phonecall. Not forever she had it written in her diary but for now she could let it slip, she just wanted to spend the night in John's arms. "Everything ok?"

Jamie threw her arms around her boyfriend giggling happily "Fine and dandy now I wanna go back to the hotel and do dirty things to you"


	12. Nothing left to lose

**Chapter 12 Nothing left to lose**

It took Raven a few days to get back to her sister, when she did she could feel the anger boiling inside her. With all the shit she had to deal with at the moment, Wade still had to be a fucking knob-head. Pulling herself out of the strange bed she made a phonecall to her boss Bobby, he didn't mind Jamie ringing him when she needed too. Bobby quite liked the small girl and treated her as though she were a daughter.

"And hello to you too Raven" Bobby chuckled after he answered, Raven didn't bother with hello she just went straight to her point of needing a day off. Something Bobby was secretly glad for.

"Hi, I need the day off"

"Done but tomorrow I need you to go down to the racetrack"

"Yeah I know" Raven rolled her eyes as she began to get dressed, her knife still attached to her upper thigh. "For right now I need to take care of this fucker"

"Well hopefully he learns" Bobby chuckled again, he knew beng on Raven's bad side was the last place you wanted to be. It was a pity alot of the bountys she chased learnt that lesson too late.

"He's british so probably not and hopefully I can get to the racetrack later on today"

"No" Bobby said firmly "You are to spend the day with Jamie or doing something fun. You can get to Nick Griffin tomorrow. I'm sure he can wait"

Raven sighed as her phone beeped halfway through the convo, "Fine. Just don't be late"

Bobby laughed once more before bidding her good-bye. Raven checked her messages before heading out of the room to her latest mission.

_How u be? aint herd frm u ina while xoxo RKO_

Raven looked at the message for a full ten minutes before deleting it. She couldn't and wouldn't hurt him. From her latest discovery it was best if he just left her alone.

Wade sent Jamie on her latest task, fetching coffee and a flag that held yellow moons and polka dots. Anything for a little bit of quiet for the next part of his plan. Wade had controlled himself since putting the idea in her head, he had become quite friendly towards the young girl, Cena (of course) didn't see through it but more to his annoyance even his own Corre members didn't believe his actions were geuine. Wade kept his laughter to himself, his actions were far from genuine and pretty soon sweet Jamie would find that out. Wade went over his plan again as the door thumped. Thinking it was Jamie he bellowed out quite nicely for her to enter. Jamie always knocked and he figured it was because she had forgotten that she was allowed inside. To his surprise it wasn't Jamie but her older sister Raven. Wade admitted that Raven was a beauty in her own right but held nothing to Jamie.

"Well what brings you to my door" Wade smirked as Raven grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards in front of him.

"Do you remember that conversation we had about you staying the fuck away from my sister or was the soundtrack to _Evita_ blaring to loud in your head?"

"Listen small person, I will go near who I want"

Raven pulled out her combat pole and smacked him right across the face, Wade toppled to the ground in shocked pain. Raven got off her seat and crouched down beside him "If you go near her again I will rip off every orifice you have starting with your dick, got it?"

"You ain't got the guts" Wade spat spitting right in the young girls face.

Raven grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket before thrusting a peice of paper at his chest, "Try me big boy"


	13. Well that was weird

**Chapter 13 Well that was weird**

When Raven got out of the Corre locker room she didn't expect to run into Jamie and John. Feigning heart failure she looked at Jamie, "You would think I would of seen that coming"

"One would think" John laughed as Jamie practically lept into her sisters arms. John couldn't help the twinge of jealousy in his soul.

Raven pulled away from her sister "Well I'm glad your happy"

"Always happy, you would be happy too if you got to sleep with John Cena"

"Jamie I'm right here" John laughed taking her hand again

"I know"

Raven shot a look at John before looking to Jamie "Can you do me a favour?"

"No you can't sleep with John, unless you can get him to sleep with Randy and record it"

"Ok never mind"

"Seriously though you wanted a favour?" Jamie looked at her sister willing to do whatever it was she wanted. Raven had done so much for her she was all too happy to return the favour and for someone like Raven to want _her_ help, it was very flattering.

"Could you get me a coke from the machine? I'm not allowed near it remember because I always wind up kicking it in"

Jamie giggled madly "Thats so funny when you do that! But ok lady I will. Do you want anything sweetie?"

"Nah I'm good"

"Yet last night you were a bad bad man. Ha, get it! Cause thats your song!"

"Jamie! Coke!" Raven whined inpatiently.

"Alright I'm going! Man your worse than Izzy"

"But ya love me"

"No I love John now!" Jamie shouted heading to the machine.

**John's POV**

Once Jamie was gone Raven looked at me, serious-ness screamed in those eyes. "Don't do it Cena"

"Do what?" I just looked at her confused, I had no idea what she was going on about.

Raven sighed looking at her watch, "Don't fall for any of his crap, and please don't worry about her little episode"

"What was that about anyway?" Randy had told me what happened to Jamie, it freaked him out but not as much as it freaked me out.

Raven just shrugged "It's nothing you can fix but luckily it doesn't hurt her, its just another thing you gotta deal with"

"What crap is Wade going to pull?"

"I don't know but I can tell you don't fall for it. Thats the thing about the english, there stubborn and won't stop unless you make 'em so if I have to come back here your going to see me being arrested."

"Hey stranger" Randy came up behind her, I swear Raven's face went about four shades of white. Randy however suddenly got that grin, that happy genuine grin that I hadn't seen since his daughter was born.

"Hey Randy"

"Long time no see, how ya been?"

"Good, I've gotta go, tell Jamie she can have the coke" Raven got away from us really quickly. Randy looked to me hurt,

"Something I said?"


	14. Ok wasnt expecting that

**Chapter 14 Ok, wasn't expecting that... **

**John's POV**

I looked over to Randy after Raven had made her quick escape, he had had been unusually quiet and thats just weird in itself because Randy always had a quiet side to him but this, it was like talking to a mute. I saw the heartbreak in his eyes at the way Raven practically bolted upon seeing him. There was nothing I could do or say to make him feel better because I had no idea what to do or say. "Are you ok shiny-man?" Jamie asked happily coming up to us with Corre leader Wade Barrett right behind her. This was the wrong time for his crap because I was in no mood.

"Fine" Randy said jaw clenched, I'm picking he wanted to talk to no-one.

"Are you upset because Raven was a b-i-t-c-h?" Jamie actually spelled out the word which just made me laugh. Randy and Jamie shot me a very nasty look for two different reasons.

"Bitch is right" Wade muttered under his breath. Jamie instantly looked up at him, that was something she heard and understood.

"Don't you ever insult her. Ever"

"What are you going to do about it small person"

That made Jamie laugh "Not me foolish fool, Izzy. Shes very protective of Raven even though she can take care of herself. But Iziah is a psycho, we all know that" Jamie shot him an evil look before turning back to Randy "Don't worry about her being a bitch, its nothing personal" _Now_ she forgets to spell it, I am never going to understand just _how_ Jamie's brain works and I don't think I want to know.

"How do you know?"

Jamie shrugged "She would tell you if it was, Raven never lies ever, which is why I only take her word straight off the bat. Anyone else that tells me stuff that I don't understand I ask Raven."

Hearing that Wade understood why his plan failed and why his future plans were going to fail. Anything that he told her she would go to Raven and ask her advice, Wade decided to go to plan B instead.

"Besides I heard from Izzy and Harmoni that Raven can't stop talking about the heavily inked guy with the shaved head, I'm picking thats you" Jamie continued, I really didn't like the way Wade was just staring into space at her.

Randy _actually _smiled at her comment, "Well now I feel better. Thanks Jam"

"Yay! I helped! Like the time we was in the shower and I..."

Quickly I clamped my hand over her mouth, I really didn't want her finishing that sentence not with pervert Barrett standing right there.

"C'mon Cena let the girl finish her sentence" Wade grinned at me as Jamie kept talking under my hand. She stopped it and started to giggle.

"I sounded like a turkey! I like turkeys!" Jamie cheered dreamily.

"Well now that you've finished talking to these losers, you have work to do" Wade suddenly snapped at her, Jamie just looked at him a little confused.

"But I've done all the jobs, see?" She showed him her hand and next to each blue mark was a little red tick.

"Well I have another job for you" Wade sneered at her, instantly I stepped forward. Jamie put her arm up stopping me. I knew it scared her when I got angry because anger wasn't something I usually showed, at least not easily.

"Alright already, what do you want me to do?" Jamie smiled up at the disturbing englishman.

"Come with me, I want you to pack my stuff up and get tomorrows flight info ready"

"She ain't your slave you prick" I snapped at him, forgive me for being paranoid but I didn't want Barrett alone with my girlfriend. Ever

"Its alright, if I'm not back in ten minutes come and get me" Jamie called out to me pushing Wade away from me.

"Don't push me!"

"I'll push you if I want now move it, your wasting precious making out with John Cena time"

Jamie followed Wade back to the Corre locker room her mind still on John, it was always on John these days. Even with bitches in the locker room that looked like Mickie James trying to take her John away Jamie was happy that John still only wanted her. She couldn't believe that someone like John had chosen her, everyday she thanked whichever God it was that made that mistake. Under Wade's careful eye she began to pack up his gear every now and then he would make weird comments like "nice" or "perky" Jamie didn't get what he was looking at but she figured it was something only he could see or maybe Wade really was a creepy weirdo like her sister, nah Izzy isn't creepy just psycho, Jamie decided.

"You know Jamie I had a thought" Wade started thoughtfully looking at his watch, he had wasted just enough time. "Since your leaving the Corre tomorrow maybe I should give you a going away present"

Jamie looked at him shoving a shirt into the bag "What kind of present?" The only presents she trusted were John's and Ravens, everyone else she always double-checked, well she tried too.

"Nothing bad I assure you Jamie" Wade smiled greedily at the young naive girl.

"So what is it?" Jamie asked cautiously.

Before she could stop him the big englishman pulled her up into a searing kiss, Jamie could only squirm against his big frame trying to get free but Wade held a firm grip his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. The more she struggled the harder he held on.

"What the fuck!" John's loud voice ripped through them, instantly Wade let the girl go.

"Jamie! I told you that John would come and get you and we didn't have time to fool around" Wade blushed slightly. Jamie looked to John,

"Please it wasn't my fault!"

John didn't say anything. Hurt, betrayal and rage forced its way through his body. Not being able to look at them any longer he just stalked from the room.

Jamie looked up at Wade, her entire round face had gone red, her eyes pooling with hot angry tears. "If he ends up hating me forever I swear to God I will find someway to kill you" Jamie uttered before tearing away to look for John. She just hoped that he would let her explain.


	15. Let me explain!

**A/N **Gotta love that cheesy ending to a chapter lol

**Chapter 15 Let me explain! **

**John's POV**

Anger just swirled around inside me, all I saw was Wade's lips on Jamies and that was enough. I don't know how long they had been kissing or if it was even wanted (on Jamie's part) but I was still mad at the both of them. As the old saying goes, it takes two to tango. I kept going down the corrider, that image burnt into my skull. Ok maybe I wasn't giving Jamie the benefit of the doubt but still, this just had de-je-vu written all over it.

"John!" That voice was reconizable no matter how I was feeling. Turning around I found that Jamie wasn't behind me. Yet I could still hear her calling my name. "John!" I peeked around the corner to find her opening random doors and shouting out for me. It wasn't just doors being opened, it was the coke machine, the opening to the ramp and random stage hands being shouted at.

_Don't laugh_ I had to will myself out of laughing because I was still a little mad at her.

"John!" Jamie cried finally spotting me, instantly I turned the other way and walked away from her. "John please!" Jamie grabbed my arm and made me look at her. Her blue eyes shone with tears and panic.

"Please let me explain! You have to let me explain! Oh why won't you let me explain!" Jamie wrung her hands in distraught, pleading with me with every bone in her curvy young body.

"I'm listening" I said slowly determined not to let this go easily.

"Ok, and remember you said I could explain, Wade said I was leaving the Corre tomorrow which I am and he said that he had a present for me and I asked what it was and he said nothing bad and then he kissed me and I tried to get away from him but he was too big for me and then you saw it and he said some lies about it and now your mad at me"

I just let it all sink in feeling like a major douche, seriously anyone with a brain would believe her story because it sounded exactly like something Wade would do and not something Jamie would lie about. Raven's words floated in my mind and it suddenly clicked, _this _was the crap he was going to pull and like a complete fucking idiot I fell for it and almost threw away the best thing that ever happened to me since getting into this business ten years ago.

"Jamie-" "You said I could explain! Its the truth John I swear on Raven's life" Jamie pleaded grabbing my hand. I don't think she knew it but she had me wrapped around her little finger and I would always believe her over everyone. "I swear its the truth and now my chest hurts" Jamie clutched her chest a little. Anger evaporated and worry took over. Gently I pulled her to me and hugged her

"It's ok I'm not mad"

"Your not?" Jamie looked up at me like she didn't want to believe it.

I sighed "No I'm not"

"I am so sorry John, I wouldn't ever do anything to make you hate me, I love you too much" Jamie hugged me tighter.

"I should be saying that to you, I know you wouldn't do that"

Jamie looked up at me and said the first thing today that made sense to me "John you can trust me with your heart because I know I can trust you with mine"


	16. Penguins

**Chapter 16 Penguins**

It had been two weeks since the incident with Wade, John and Jamie had continued on as normal and no new dramas had popped up, well except Traci starting her usual shit, as always Jamie had the Divas protecting her and standing up for her, the newest addition being Katilyn, she quite liked Jamie and her strange ways. She definately knew how to calm nerves and make you forget that you were about to preform in front of millions. On that particular cloudy Monday Jamie finished her tasks for The Miz in quick fashion. Miz found that other than the fact that she called him Francine and was addcited to bright colours she was quite good at her job and all the jobs he needed done got done and got done fast. Miz was quite friendly towards the young girl but even he couldn't stop staring at the young girls round breasts, Miz found himself thinking that John was a very lucky man. Miz told her to take a really long lunch break, partly because she deserved it and partly because he needed a break from the penguins. Jamie skipped her way down the corrider, her black skirt flapping around with all her actions. Halfway up the corrider she met up with Eve and Victoria, their hands entwined.

"Oooh are you two together?" Jamie teased, clearly she had forgotten they were.

"Yes Jamie" Eve answered patiently, her butterfly over her shoulder. Jamie loved that butterfly, she could only wish that one day she could wear it.

"You two make such a pretty pair" Jamie gushed at them "You with your long hair and you with your big boobs. I'm so jealous"

"Your jealous of us?" Eve asked looking at her girlfriend "And here I was just saying to Vic that I'm jealous of you"

"Because I have John" Jamie supplied, to her that was the only reason to be jealous of her.

"Yes, I mean no" Eve said slowly making Victoria laugh,

"Evie how could you, I want John" The former womens champion stomped her foot playfully

"Hey, John belongs to me and maybe to Randy but mainly to me"

"Sorry Jamie, we forgot"

"Something Jamie does alot, right Jamie?" Traci broke in smirking at the young girl. Like Wade she believed that John's relationship with Jamie was only a short-term thing, eventually he would get tired of the retard and move onto a real woman.

"Yeah but at least I'm not adopted" Jamie shot at her before looking at Victoria and pointing at Traci "Mickie?"

"Traci" All three women said together, only Traci snapped at her.

"My bad"

"You know Jamie I think its great that you and John have such a good relationship, I mean you trust him so much despite the fact that he has a habit of sleeping with me as soon as your away for a while" Traci put in waiting for her to burst into tears. Victoria stepped forward ready to kill her, both women were ready to kill her only Jamie pushed them both back. She had to learn eventaully how to handle her own battles.

"You slept with John while I was away?" Jamie asked looking to Traci.

"Yeah now I know why you wanna hang onto him" Traci grinned wider.

"What did you think of the tattoo of the penguin on his left hip?"

Traci was thrown for a moment, she didn't expect that but not wanting to give up her advantage. "I quite liked it and it was on the right hip so we're clear."

Jamie burst out laughing, "And you call me stupid"

"Excuse me?" Traci glared at her, "Why are you calling me stupid?"

"You never slept with my boyfriend, you wanna know how I know?"

Traci didn't say anything so Jamie continued on with her point, surprising herself on how much had gotten through. "John doesn't have any tattoos, he never listens to any of my ideas. If you had seen him naked you would of saw that because the way I'm picturing it, it would be very easy to spot"

Jamie flashed a grin before heading on her way, she had actually outsmarted someone. It was the best day ever and she instantly went to tell John. As Jamie made her way to his locker room she had no idea things were about to get a whole lot worse.


	17. Freak out

**Chapter 17 Freak out**

**John's POV**

I was so glad for the end of the day, all I could think of was having a nice hot shower and curling up in bed with Jamie beside me. I heard about the crap Traci tried to pull and apparently not only did she get outsmarted by Jamie but she was also welcomed to beat down street (as Raven would put it apparently) I had to admit it was good to see that that bitch finally got what was coming to her. I was starting to think maybe she was as thick as a plank of wood. Picking up my stuff I headed to the hotel and up to our room. According to Miz, Jamie went back earlier than intended claiming to feel sick. Grabbing some red roses to make her feel better I made it to our room in quick fashion.

"Jamie!" I called out to her hearing the water running. Now I was in the mood for another shower knowing that I wouldget dirty long before I got clean. Thinking that she didn't hear me, I set my stuff down and put the roses in a near-by vase. I knew she would like them simply because they were bright and smelled nice and because they were from me. "Jamie!" I called out again as the door opened. Her face went pale as she grasped the robe she was wearing closer to her body "What are you doing here?"

"Uh hellew, we share a room remember" I laughed a little looking at her. Those blue eyes wide with fear. Instantly my heart lept into my throat, something clearly wasn't right. "Jamie whats wrong?" I stepped forward making her retreat

"Please don't! You said you were sorry!" Jamie pleaded at me, tears streaking down her face. Ok something was _really really_ wrong.

"Jamie its me, John. I'm not going to hurt you"

She shook her head not believing me "Yes you are, you said you wouldn't anymore! You said you were sorry"

"Jamie I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you" I tried to keep my voice steady and calm. She was freaking me out. Whatever she was talking about made no sense but apparently someone hurt her, I just hoped it wasn't me.

"You hurt me before!" Jamie shouted "Why did you do that to me!"

"Jamie I didn't do anything to you, I wouldn't hurt you"

She started to shake her head furiously, muttering to herself. I thought maybe she was having another TIA but this didn't fit the symptoms. This was way outta my depth but I had to do something because whatever she was going through she wasn't going to go through it alone.

"You know what you did" She looked up at me coldly before returning to pleading "You promised me you wouldn't do it again! I didn't tell anyone just like you asked"

"Jamie..." I tried to get closer to her but thats when I made the real mistake. Screaming like a banshee she started to swing, shouting in hurt anger. "I won't let you do it again! It hurt the first time! No! No! No!"

She caught me right across the face, stumbling backwards I caught myself before I fell. Jamie stopped and looked at me in nothing but utter fear. That alone broke my heart, she was afraid of me. "Please don't hurt me! I just don't wanna do it again, please don't make me"

"Jamie I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want too" I said gently, throbbing pain etched across my jaw. She got me pretty good.

"Please just leave, please don't do it again. I've been a good girl I swear I have" Jamie litterly got down on her knees and begged me to leave. The way I saw it I had no other choice. Sighing I took everything she could use to hurt herself away before locking the door from the outside. At least only I would be able to get in. Freaking out I sent a text to Raven, she said if I ever needed anything to text her, well I needed to know why the hell my girlfriend was freaking out and what I had done to hurt her so bad. Putting my phone away I headed down the hall, I still needed a place to crash and someone to talk too about this latest development.

I knocked on the door twice hoping that a bed was available. "John?"

"Hey Randy, mind if I crash with you tonight?"

He stood back and let me, "Jamie kick you out?" He laughed as I crashed down on the bed.

"Sit down I have something to tell you. Hopefully you can help me figure it out"


	18. She knew

**Chapter 18 She knew**

**Johns POV**

Randy crashed down beside me, no doubt taking in the bruise on my jaw. "You and Jam have a fight or something?"

I sighed heavily, almost wishing it was a fight because that would of been easier to handle. "No. Jamie was freaking out"

"About what?"

"I don't know dude but it was freaky"

"Were her eyes focused?" Randy asked sitting straight up, Mark would of been so proud.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean were they focused or were they rolling around in her skull?"

"They were focused because she was crying and pleading"

"Pleading what?"

"For me not to hurt her again, apparently I said I was sorry and that I wouldn't do it again"

"Do what again?" Randy frowned at me

I shrugged helplessly "I don't know but apparently someone hurt her, said they were sorry and now shes freaking out because she thinks that there going to do it again"

Nothing was said for a few moments as we pondered what exactly had happened, I don't think he would admit it but he was just as worried about Jamie as I was.

"You know I text Raven before, I'm surprised that she ain't rung yet" I said a little too early because my phone buzzed with her latest message.

Randy grinned at me "Speak of the fucking devil?"

"Yeah" I opened it up and read it quickly more than a little shocked at her message I showed Randy. _Just leave it be John_

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I think she knew" I said quietly putting my phone away.

"What?"

"I think she knew Jamie would be freaking out tonight because she told me not to worry about her episode"

Randy rolled his eyes at my paranoia "She meant with the eye thing"

"Did you tell her it happened?"

"No, did you?"

"No so how did she know it happened? I think she knows why Jamie is freaking out and I wanna know why I can't be told" I said standing up, instantly Randy pulled me back down on the bed via my arm.

"You were told to leave it, so leave it"

"No, I wanna know whats going on and I wanna know now!" I struggled to get out from his grip. Prick could be really strong when he wanted to.

"Listen to me John and listen very carefully, this is something you can't fix so let her ride it out until tomorrow and maybe just maybe Jamie can tell you whats wrong"

I just looked at him suspect, "You know whats wrong don't you?"

Randy sighed finally letting me go "No I don't know but I knew she was going to freak, apparently I have to keep you in here so Jamie can ride it out"

I picked up a lamp and hurled it across the room, its frame bending and breaking on impact "Thank you for fucking telling me Orton!"

"Well I had a theory but if you wanna keep throwing stuff around the room be my guest" Randy said pulling out a book and proceeded to read it, ignoring me at all costs.

Calming down about two percent I looked at him "Whats your theory?"

"I have a feeling that her freak-out is to do with the car accident she was involved in to make her brain damaged."

I thought about it and that did make sense, "It happened today"

"What happened today?" Randy looked up at me as I got up and began to pace, I always did that when I was working on a theory. It pissed Randy off like crazy.

"Her accident and now she's remembering what happened and its freaking her out"

"See mystery solved, now sit down and stop pacing. Some of us are trying to read"

Laughing for the first time tonight I settled down on the couch and left him to his reading. The last thing that stuck to me as I drifted off was _Who had hurt her? _


	19. John my dear I dont remember a thing

**Chapter 19 John my dear I cant remember a thing**

Jamie pried her eyes open in the morning wondering why she was so cold. The blankets strewn all over the ground may of had something to do with it. Laughing quietly she picked them up and turned to John, she just stared at the blank space wondering why John wasn't there. Distracted by the bright shaft of light Jamie ignored the empty feeling and pulled the curtains open. Stretching her slender arms she knocked the vase off the table. Picking it up she smiled braodly, John had bought her some pretty red roses. She felt so lucky even if John was no-where in sight. Still lost in confusion Jamie put the vase back and pulled off her feetie pjs and proceeded to get dressed, she was in nothing but her bra and panties when the slight clicking of the door went un-noticed.

"Hey" John said quietly hoping that she was alright. He hoped that Randy was right and Jamie could remember last night.

"Good morning!" Jamie cheered jumping into his arms happily, getting dressed seemed forgotten now. John had about two seconds to register what was happening before Jamie rammed her tongue down his throat.

"Someone is happy" John remarked as he pulled away from Jamie. Gently he set her down in front of him. Her arms still wrapped around his neck, she never wanted to let him go.

"I'm always happy silly" Jamie giggled pushing her body closer to his. Jamie couldn't remember the name of what she was feeling right now but she knew she wanted John naked and now.

John picked her up again, her long legs locking around his waist. He could let it go for a few more moments, right now he wanted sex as much as she did. Sitting on the bed her lips crashed down on his, her tiny hands pulling his shirt up. Dropping it on the ground Jamie embraced him again rocking her hips against the hard bulge in his jeans. The metal of his chain smashing against her breasts. Losing himself in the moment John picked her up and turned her so she was on her back. Quickly the former champ pulled his shorts off before merely pushing her panties aside. Jamie gasped in surprise as he roughly fell inside her, she would never get used to the feel of having someone inside her, she always forgot how good it felt until John litterly reminded her. Entwining her hands in his he begant o rock hard and fast, their shouts of pleasure ecchoing off the walls. Jamie shouted louder than normal, her body moving on its own accord. Hot sparks chorused throughout the young girls body and she couldn't control it. Jamie had ever experienced something this intense and she wanted it to last forever, sadly she knew that it didn't work that way. A new warmth spread between her legs and Jamie went numb for a few moments. John kissed her neck a few times before coming down from his high, both of them had been satisfyed to breaking point, John was always satisfyed with the young girl naked even if it was for a short time. He rolled away from her and tried to get his breath back, the silence around them like a blanket. Jamie (as always) was the first one to break it (not that John cared)

"Where did you go last night?"

John turned and looked at his girlfriend, it was nothing but sheer curiousity in her gorgeous blue eyes. "You don't remember last night?"

Jamie shook her head blissfully unaware that last night had been the scariest night of either of their lives. John couldn't bring himself to break her heart and make her question last night and possibly everything she had been told.

"I told you me and Randy were going to have a few drinks, I got really drunk so I bunked with Randy so I wouldn't wake you. I bought you some flowers because you deserved them simply for breathing"

Jamie giggled "Aw aren't you sweet. Did you get Centon action and more importantly did you record it?"

"No Jamie we didn't have action, and if we did I wouldn't record it" John laughed pulling himself off the bed, after that mini work out he needed a shower and he wasn't about to shower alone. "Right now I want you to join me in the shower"

"You wouldn't?" Jamie looked at him completely heart broken and not moving an inch towards the shower.

John took her hand, gently kissing it "I would let you come and watch the live show"

"Yay!" Jamie jumped up happily "You are the best boyfriend ever!" Jamie practically pulled him towards the shower.

Deep down John wanted to probe about last night but he just didn't have it in him to hurt her, maybe Raven was right, maybe it was better if he did just leave it.

**A/N Should John leave it? **


	20. Izzy of destruction

**A/N **If your a Corre fan you may wanna look away now or simply skip this chapter

You were warned...

**Chapter 20 Izzy of destruction**

Raven and her identical twin Iziah stalked down the hall angrily, neither twin had never felt such anger before. It was like advanced anger but in Ravens fucked up head she had given the warning and if he didn't listen then that was _his _problem. They stuck to the long way around the building, that way no one would see them not that it would matter to Iziah if anyone did. She only came to get her big fat kill.

"Are you sure your alright?" Iziah asked her sister as she opened up random doors looking for Corre leader Wade Barrett.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well its not everday you _let_ me kill someone" Iziah pointed out happily. She loved it when Raven got this crazy, it meant she could destroy anyone she wanted, well almost anyone. Raven still wouldn't let her destroy John Cena, that would of been Iziah's lifes dream.

"He was warned and he didn't listen. How is that my fault?" Raven shrugged still looking in random rooms. "So if he gets murdered, its not his fault"

"How do you think Cena handled it last night?" Iziah asked quietly knowing full well that last night Jamie was freaking out until her tears bought her to the land of sleep.

"He wouldn't of done well thats why I asked Randy to keep him away" Raven answered not looking at her sister. Even Iziah didn't know of Raven's current and biggest problem and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Speaking of yet another douche that I can't kill, how are things going between you two?"

"Not going anywhere"

"Because he likes sex with whores a little too much"

"You realise that I've had sex with him" Raven pointed out as they reached the one room that they knew Wade would be.

"I stand by my statement" Iziah shrugged "Raven are you sure there isn't anything you wanna tell me?" She sensed something wrong with her twin she just couldn't pin point what exactly.

"I am fine now go and do what I asked you"

"Are you sure you wanna take the blame"

Raven shrugged "I've got nothing left to lose but you have another death under your belt to gain"

Iziah grinned psychotically at her sister before just barging into the room, Raven had settled all the little details and Iziah was the one to carry out the deed. Not because Raven couldn't but simply because in her mind Izzy had been such a good girl with not murdering her little sisters boyfriend that Raven felt she deserved some sort of reward and killing off the british filth known as Wade Barrett was no skin off Ravens nose. At least the world would be a little more bearable.

"Hello!" Raven annouced, Iziah right behind her preparing her silencer. "Wade do you remember that chat we had the other day?"

"Look small people you can't scare me so please stop trying its getting a little pathetic"

Raven ignored him and merely went on with her point "I told you I would rip off every apendage you had starting with your dick but I decided that I don't wanna touch you so instead my sister is just going to shoot you"

Iziah pointed the gun right between his eyes, to his credit Wade still didn't blink or even budge.

"Merry christmas Wade, its time to die" Iziah cheered laughing at her own joke, Raven guessed she was chanelling her inner Jamie, in a way Jamie got revenge as well.

"Well do it then small person, I dare you too" Wade mocked them. Deep down he doubted that they would actually shoot him.

Iziah shrugged sqeezing the trigger, the ripping bullet silenced under the extra peice of metal and Wade's dead corpse dropped to the ground. As the girls set to work on the next part of their murderous plan they both reasoned the same thing. At least he was out of Jamie's life. For good.


	21. Digger

**A/N **John is gonna keep digging because wheres the fun in not digging? Bright purple penguins! LOL (Chanelling my inner Jamie)

**Chapter 20 Digger**

**John's POV**

All through out the week it bugged me, who had hurt her? Who had hurt _my_ Jamie so bad that it had her all freaked out. At first my thoughts jumped to Wade Barrett but now that I thought about it I hadn't seen him in almost a whole week, something that I was very happy about. I don't know why I needed to know but I had to know because maybe I could be the one to fix it.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked as we boarded the plane, I guess it had been a one way conversation, not that it mattered to Jamie she was doing my part of the talking and apparently I was about to go and sleep with Randy right in the middle of the plane.

"Yeah I'm fine" I finally answered as we took a seat, like a gentleman I let her have the window seat so she could comment about the bright blue sky. "Jamie can I ask you something?"

"Sure as long as its not about groundhogs, I don't like them" Jamie scrunched her face up for about thirty seconds before giving me her attention.

"What happened to your brain"

"I had an accident. Pretty!" Jamie said nochantly looking at the clouds.

"What kind of accident?" I asked hoping that she didn't get upset. Jamie didn't like to talk about it which was fair enough.

She scrunched her face up again clearly thinking, "I can't remember exactly but Raven tells me it was a car accident. I went through the front windsheild and hit my head on a pole. That must of really hurt, no wonder I had a headache" Jamie giggled at her own joke. I didn't laugh because to me it still didn't make sense. _Someone _had hurt her and I was going to find out who and so help me God when I found them.

After a few hours Jamie fell asleep her head resting on my shoulder, as she slept she mumbled 'zzzzz' in her sleep. I guess it was her version of snoring, there were countless nights where that put me to sleep because I knew she was safe. Pulling out my laptop I logged onto my email account, I had no idea how I was going to find out this information but still I had to try because not knowing was killing me more than knowing. I typed an email to my brother Steve, he had this talent on being able to find dirt on practically anybody, maybe it was because his friend was a cop I don't know but if anyone could find my answers it was him. As I typed away I glanced at Jamie from the corner of my eye, whoever had hurt her clearly had no soul and needed to be shot because whoever had it in them to hurt this sweet young girl was a monster. Within a few moments of sending it, I recieved an email back from Steve, seriously talk about being the Flash.

_Hey bro can you give me anymore details about the accident? Log onto msn, it will be easier to talk. _

Sighing at his request I checked my watch, I had time so I logged on and instantly he started a convo with me.

_Got any more details about the accident and tell Jam I said hello _

_no more details and shes asleep_

_...year? tired her out did you? lol_

Trust him to have two different convos at once. _Jam tires herself out and it happened 5 yrs ago _

_talk about needle in a haystack...trust you to do that_

_can you find anything or not? _

_give me a moment..._

I waited as patiently as I could, absent mindely stroking blonde strands from Jamie's face. Even in her sleep she reminded me of an angel.

_there were no reports of Jam being in a car accident but hospital confirms she was bought in for head trauma whats this all about John? _

**CenationSoldier has signed out.**

Now I was even more lost, if Jamie wasn't in a car accident then why would Raven tell her she was, what reason did she have for lying. Closing down the laptop I sat there trying to figure it all out, I got no answers only more questions. Jamie woke up just as we landed.

"Did you have a good flight?" Jamie asked rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I had a dream about groundhogs dying, it was super special awesome"

I had no choice but to laugh, even if I didn't feel like it Jamie practically forced it out of you "Glad you kicked some ass Jamie"

"So what did you do?"

"Just talked to Steve, he says hello," I shrugged to some degree I did tell the truth.

"I liked him he was nice. Was he the old one?"

"Jamie that was my father"

She giggled her face going a slight shade of magenta "My bad. So what else did you talk about?"

"Just usual stuff, hey look a bright star" I pointed out the night sky and instantly Jamie was distracted. I hated lying to her and using her injury against her but I didn't want her knowing that her idol had lied to her. But one way or another I was going to find out why Raven had lied even if it killed me.


	22. Mixed emotions

**Chapter 22 Mixed emotions **

Jamie let out a breath of frustrated air, she liked the way it felt so much she did it again. Another long afternoon and she was still stuck with Drew Mcintyre going over stuff she had already written on her hand. Drew honestly believed he was doing the right thing by going over it. As his scottish accent washed over her Jamie couldn't help but think of John, he had been acting funny even if he said otherwise. Jamie (to a degree) could see it, she just wished that others would stop counting her out because of her brain.

"Look whatever your name is, I know how to do my job so shut your damn pie-hole and get me some energy" Jamie finally snapped at the sinister scottsman. Drew looked at her somewhat stunned, of all the words they had exchanged Jamie had never shown any sort of anger and this just confused and enraged him at the same time.

"Jamie" he started noting her drooping eyes. Drew figured she was tired and he knew that when women got tired they got cranky, half a brain or not.

"Jesus on toast I don't need your life story, just get me some energy" Jamie snapped again.

"You want an energy drink?"

"Yes"

"To give you more energy?" Drew was trying to figure how that worked into what he was saying.

"Nah to give me less energy, I'm on an energy diet. Of course to give me more energy"

Drew sighed, taking the young girl by the hand he pulled her out of the room "Alright I'll get your drink and then you can concentrate on what I'm sayin, deal?"

Jamie was no longer listening, shaking out of his grip she marched her way right up to John. "We need to talk"

"Can it wait, I don't have much time" John answered noting that Jamie should be working or at least thats what Drew was furiously mouthing behind her back.

"You have to make time, this is important" Jamie stomped her foot at him. She needed to get this out before she forgot. Drew threw his hands up in frustration "Fine talk to her then can we get back to work?"

Jamie looked at her hand, her list alreay almost completed, "I only got one more thing to do and as long as I do before the show ends I'm safe and I have a reminder in place to make sure I do it and where are we on the energy?"

Drew just shook his head walking away leaving John to deal with his girlfriend.

**Johns POV**

Jamie pulled me into an empty room and made me sit on the bench, she failed to notice Kofi sitting there as well. "We have to talk" Jamie started as she paced the room. Kofi tried not to laugh as I gave him the signal to run and to run fast. At least he could leave. Jamie noticed him slip out the door letting us be alone. "Why was he in here?"

"Its his locker room Jamie" I pointed out trying not to laugh as she looked at the sign on the door.

"Would you look at that" Her face bursting into that beautiful smile as her fingers traced over his name. Shaking herself she shut and locked the door. This was the worst time to feel turned on. "Anyways we need to talk" Jamie said seriously pulling out her pink diary covered in orange Cenation logos. I had never read it but I knew it was her way of remebering what her days were like previously, she wrote in it everyday at the same time. Flicking to a random page she held it out to me to see, it was blank but the number had been circled. I was starting to think I had missed some sort of annversairy. "Tell me what that number is"

"Nine"

She flicked through the book again "And this number?"

"Thirteen. Jamie what is this about?"

"I really thought it was longer" Jamie frowned at herself as she put the book back in her pocket, "For four days you have been acting weird and don't tell me you haven't because I know you have. If I notice it then you haven't been very subtle"

I was lost for words at my own careless mistake, I knew Jamie was smarter than people realised but I still tried stupid tricks so she wouldn't see that I was still digging about her accident amonst planning other things.

"Well why have you been acting weird. Is it another woman?" Jamie gasped in horror "Oh my God! Your getting Centon action and your not telling me because you know I would interrupt and tell shiny man he's doing it wrong! Oh how could you John!"

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. Her little conclusion was too funny to ignore. Jamie however looked at me annoyed "And now your laughing at me."

I held up my hand as I kept laughing, to her credit she waited patiently as I finally calmed down. Pulling her into my lap I kissed her temple lovingly. "You totally have the wrong end of the stick"

"Which end do you have?" Jamie asked confused, guess it was her way of saying well tell me the truth.

"Jamie do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Thursday?"

"Yes its also the day we get to go home for a few days"

"Oh I like home" Jamie bounced in my lap, seriously it wasn't helping my not get aroused state.

"So do I. The reason I was acting funny was because I wanted to ask you something but wasn't sure how to" I had planned to ask her this but I just made it out to be a big deal so she wouldn't know I was snooping, I knew she wouldn't like it if she knew I was doubting her heroine.

"What did you want to ask?"

"I was going to ask you to move in with me. So my home would become _our_ home"

Her eyes widened about ten inches as my question sunk in, I found I was holding my breath as she pondered her answer. "Are you serious? You want to live with me?"

"Yes, yes I do. I hate it when we're at home but your not in my bed I mean house"

Jamie giggled "Yes I will move in with you"

"There is something you should know though Jam"

"What?"

"As my partner slash housemate you will be subjected to being molested anytime day or night."

Jamie looked at me for a full minute before throwing her arms happily "Sweet! Lets start now!"

Raven looked down at the bit of paper in her hand, the words seemed to just scream off the page. She had finished with her bounty for the day and had come home to collect the mail. She regretted ever opening it because it only held bad news. Sighing she pulled out her lighter and began to burn it, if only she could burn the evidence that she ever exsisted but she knew that was impossible even for someone of her skills. Of all the crap to pop up, _this _decided to rear its ugly head. At last the paper disappeared into ash and Raven put her lighter away. Outside the rain began softly and Raven just looked at it for a moment. Pulling out her cellphone she made that text, the one she was trying to avoid. Instantly she got one back and Raven hated it that it bought a smile to her face. Pulling off her shoes and socks she grabbed her keys and headed into the rain. Raven could of easily drove but walking seemed to give her a chance to think, her thoughts all consumed with her latest decison and Randy. Hopefully no one would hold it against her. Fifteen minutes later and soaked right to the bone she found herself staring at his hotel room door. Gathering all her courage she knocked gently on his door and in a few seconds she was staring into the cold blue eyes of the Viper himself.

"Raven" He looked at the small soaked girl in surprise, he wasn't expecting this but he was glad for it.

"Hey I really need to ask you something" Raven looked at him hoping deep down that he would he say yes. "Can I be selfish, just for tonight?"

He just looked at her oddly "Sure"

Raven lent up and kissed him passionately her tongue prying open his lips with skill. Randy forgot all about her weird question, just happy to have her in his arms he pulled her into the room letting Raven knock it close with her foot.


	23. Dark secret

**Chapter 23 Dark secret**

Raven lay happily in the Vipers arms not wanting to leave. Raven let out an inward sigh, she knew she had too leave eventually. Her heart cracking a little bit more she removed his arm and got off the hotel bed.

"Don't go, not yet" Randy whispered sleepily feeling the weight shift as Raven began gathering clothing, at least she didn't have to worry about footwear.

"I have too Randy"

"Just stay for five more minutes"

"We both know it will be longer than that" Raven laughed softly. She made the mistake in leaning down to kiss his cheek because he grabbed her and pinned her to the matress. Raven giggled for the first time in days "This is the opposite of leaving you know"

"So stay and be selfish for a while longer" He began to kiss up and down her slender neck, pulling another groan from her body. She knew she should of pushed him away, she knew she should stop this before he got hurt but his lips on her skin felt too good.

"Mmmmm, I think staying is a better option" She felt that smirk on his lips as his kisses desended lower. Her collarbone, sternum and nipples all got a taste of his tongue. Raven's breathing increased, Randys lips pulling at the hard nubs. The Viper loved how smooth and heavenly her skin felt beneath him and he could easily see himself sticking with her and only her. Another satisfying grunt emerged from her vocal chords, his tongue hitting the promise land.

"Randy!" Raven jerked her hips up in surprise, his teeth biting the sensitive button. She never thought biting _that_ would feel so damn good. "Don't stop!" Her hands clutching the bed sheets, she needed this more than he realised and with every stroke of his skilled tongue, Raven was being set free. Catching herself before she exploded and lost herself to the edge Raven held it in. Randy growled, not liking her control. Randy kissed his back to her lips, instead of embracing the small woman gently he basically rammed his tongue down her throat. Her walls grasped around him as he slid inside her as hard as humanly possible.

"You will cum Raven" Randy growled his hips ploughing her into the matress. Raven was sure she would soon be apart of the matress.

"No" Raven gasped out, her hips meeting his thrusts. Her body had betrayed her by this point and eventually her brain gave up the fight. Just as she got the word out her body tensed as the sparks became too much for her small body and Randy was rewarded with sweet juices flowing over him. He gave one more hard thrust as if it was his victory stroke before spurting his seed inside her. Tiredly he flopped back down beside her wrapping his arms around her again. She wasn't about to leave until he said so, controlling yes but Randy hated it when she left and for once he knew what it was like to be on that side of the fence.

"I have to go enventually" Raven whispered sadly, his heart seemed to pound harder against her back.

"I don't want to let you go Raven and I don't mean just right now"

She turned in his arms and looked at those beautiful blue eyes "Please don't say that Randy"

"Why?"

"It wouldn't work between us thats why"

"Because you hunt bountys for a living? I'm paid to kick people in the head, its not that big-a deal"

She just looked at the Viper sadly "Just answer one question honestly. Are you falling in love with me?"

He never lost his eye contact with her, the words rolling off his tongue so easily "Yes"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that" Raven sighed kissing his chest gently, "It would of been easier if you said no"

"What would be easier?"

Raven let out the deep breath she had been holding, she had to tell someone even if that someone was going to wind up hating her for not saying something sooner. "I'm dying Randy"

He just looked at her, the words not getting through "Your what?"

"Dying"

There were so many questions he needed answered but he just couldn't put them into words, luckily Raven pretty much guessed what he wanted to know. "I have a bunch of blood cysts on my lungs, they started to develop a few months ago and just didn't go away. I have about two months, maybe three at the most to live"

Instead of pushing her away he held her closer "How long have you known?"

"Deep down I've known a while but it was confirmed for me a few hours ago. I didn't want to get into something I couldn't finish but I needed to be with someone incase it was my last chance"

Randy kissed her saddend face "You have me until the day you die. Even if you say different"

"I don't want you to..." "Well you don't get a choice Raven. Why didn't Jamie tell me? No doubt she would of remembered this"

"Because Jamie doesn't know."

"She doesn't know?"

"No and shes not going to know. The only ones that know that about this is me and you so if anyone else finds out I'll know who to murder"

Randy chuckled softly "Thats so nice"

Raven kissed him gently not feeling shy for admitting this even if he felt different "Randy I love you but if Jamie finds out about me dying then your coming to Hell with me"

"Gotcha"


	24. Welcome to her nightmare

**Chapter 24 Nightmare**

**John's POV**

"This feels weird" Jamie said to me later on thursday night, all day we had been packing up her gear and moving it to my house, well she did most of it because apparently I would ruin the pretty colours. I moved the heavy stuff and let her do the little things. After we were done Jamie curled herself up in our bed, I decided to try my hardest to find some info on her past and why her idol had lied to her. Jamie came down three hours later which is where we are now.

"And why does it feel weird?" I asked as she looked at the fridge nervously.

"This isn't my home" Jamie tugged at her hair. Sighing I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"This is your home too Jam, you can do what you want"

She looked at me thoughtfully as I glanced at the computer screen, there was nothing on there to suggest that I was digging. I couldn't let it go even though I knew that maybe I should.

"Can I have a bath?"

I kissed her temple adoringly, obviously she had a very strict up bringing or maybe her brain wasn't fully awake yet. "Course you can, I'll most likely join you in about forty seconds"

Jamie giggled heading back upstairs "I don't know John, thats a long time to wait"

_A few days later..._

Soon enough Jamie got used to living with another person, at least she stopped asking for permission to do things. I actually liked living with her, things tended to change after being around a person all the time but as we all knew with Jamie, everyday was a new adventure. We had one more day of freedom before we were back on the road so that was my day to dig. Jamie went out to visit her grandfather, who turned out to be Hulk Hogan (no shit, Hogan was her grandfather) so I decided to go to the hospital and see my good friend Linda. I got there a little after midday which was bad because it was quiet which meant the nurses were at lunch and I had to wait. Finally Linda came out, her shaggy like hair clipped in place. Annoyingly she was walking with Melanie, the bitch that disapproved of my relationship with Jam. Pity she didn't know that me and Jamie were fine and living together. Man I hated her for reasons I couldn't pinpoint. But I heard she was a bitch to Jamie so theres a start.

"Well Mr high and mighty, what brings you down here to see us little folk?" Linda teased, her kiwi accent flooring me as it usually did.

"Well I thought your God would see his leemings" I joked earning a glare from Melanie. Calm down bitch I was joking. "I wanted to talk to you actually"

"About?"

"In private" I said pointedly looking at Mel, seriously I really didn't like the bitch.

"Sure. I'll catch you later Mels" Linda said cheerfully before walking with me down the corrider. I just didn't get that about Linda, she was nice to _everyone_.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Linda asked taking me to the staff room and offereing me some water. I sat at the table with her opposite me.

"I was wondering if you remembered having a patient in here five years ago, Jamie Michales?"

Linda furrowed her brow in a vain attempt to remember, "I don't remember her but I suppose you want me to get you her patient file?"

"Could you?"

She gave a small chuckle "You know I can't do that John but maybe you could just have a chat to Gloria. She might be able to tell you. That woman has the memory of an elephant"

I gave a slightly defeated sigh, "Alright can you grab me Gloria so I can talk to her"

"What is this all about?" Linda raised an eyebrow at me, it was like I was a detective. At least it felt that way.

"My girlfriend Jamie was in an accident five years ago" I started and for the next ten minutes I explained the full story to Linda. She sat there in stunned silence after I was finished. "Wow"

"Yeah thats why I wanna find out the truth"

"No I mean wow at all the effort your putting in Cena"

"Fuck you"

"I was joking John and besides Jamie would get mad if I did" Linda laughed "Anyways I'll get Gloria to come and see you now"

"Thank you"

"Someone wanted me?" The woman known as Gloria asked from the door-way. She was smaller than me by almost two heads. Gloria was a tubby woman with really short blonde hair. Blue eye shadow streaked her chubby face making her eyes stand out.

"Yeah that was me"

"Glor this is my friend John, he wanted to ask about Jamie Michales"

"She came in with an infected kidney" Gloria supplied, I don't think she gave a flying fuck about the law. Not that I cared right now, I wanted my information.

"No she came in five years ago"

"Oh yes I remember. Poor sweet girl, more dead than alive. She had extensive head trauma, bits of her skull was litterly falling off her head. Luckily for her, her sister was there and pretty much offered herself as a doner for anything that Jamie needed. We worked for almost twenty eight hours saving that poor girls life" Gloria said wiping a tear from her eye. "When she was in here she was such a sweetie and she adjusted very well to only having half a brain."

"Do you know what caused the extensive head trauma?"

Gloria shook her head "I'm not sure its my place to tell you that"

"Please?"

"Well ok" Gloria laughed at herself before going on "Jamie took damage to her brain because her older sister decided to smash her head into a fridge" She growled "That slut is lucky she's dead because if I got my hands on her"

I had stopped listening, Jamie's own sister had done this to her. Her own flesh and blood had taken half her life away. How could someone do that, to someone you don't even know is bad enough but your own little sister?

"Why did she do it?"

Gloria shrugged helplessly "That no one knows but it doesn't matter because you don't do that to your own flesh and blood"

"Thank you for your time ladies, I should be going"

For a while I just drove around, thinking about what I had been told. Jamie struggled with the most basic thing of daily living and all because her sister had been so angry she had smashed her head into a fridge. How could she do that? Seriously? Gloria had a point though, that slut was luky she was dead because it was the first time in my life where I would willingly hurt a woman especially if it was the woman that hurt my girlfriend. When I got back Jamie was sitting on the couch in her pjs watching old wrestling matches, yes she was watching my match against Kurt Angle.

"Hey baby" I kissed her cheek before flopping down beside her.

"Hey" Jamie's eyes never left the screen "Go John! Kick him in the face!"

"Jamie you know I lose this match right?" I had to admit it bought back some good memories.

"Shhhh, it could change" Jamie said

"It won't change"

"Well not with that attitude" Jamie shot me a look as the match ended, with me losing. "See your negative attitude made you lose"

"I don't know how that works" I laughed "What would you like for dinner?"

"I already made you something, its in the oven...I think"  
Sure enough in the oven was a plate of food which she had cooked. Yes I was surprised because Jamie remembering a recipie seemed outta her depth.

"Raven taught me to cook just incase your wondering but I did forget the mayonaise, because I ate it"

"I think I can live without it" I said taking my plate over to her "Have you eaten?"

"Yes John, I had some bubbles"

"Do I want to know?"

"Its best if you don't" Jamie laughed wildy as another one of my matches came on. I guess Randy was right, girl was obsessed with me. Not that I cared because I was obsessed with her. After dinner I left Jamie to watching her fantasy. (Me vs Randy) I went upstairs to check my emails, I had one from Steve waiting for me.

As I waited for it to load I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this.


	25. Don't forget the peircing scream

**Chapter 25 Don't forget the peircing scream**

**John's POV**

Downstairs I could hear Jamie happily chatting to herself about almost everything under sun, her conversations would skip from Centon action to Elvis to never eating chillie again. When the e-mail loaded I had to brace myself for the worst news possible so I sorta prcastinated looking at his e-mail. I had to bite my laughter as I heard Jamie talk to herself, she was naming reasons I should sleep with Randy the first being it would be awesome. I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to see what was in that e-mail. Clicking it open I began to read.

_Hey bro _

_I did some digging and sum pulling and with a little charm I was able to pull some medical records (I put them in short hand), i have no idea what they mean but maybe you can figure it out and I think this is the part where I say are you sure you wanna keep looking into this because you may not like what you find. _

_Steve_

Of course I wasn't gonna like what I found because I had a feeling Raven wouldn't hide something if it was good news. Her medical records however surprised me and made my blood run cold at the same time.

_Extensive head trauma-Head into fridge_

_Acute chest pain-stress on the heart due to head injury_

_Kidney infection_

_Chlamydia-? _

_Dont worry she was cured of it John b4 you freak out_

Jamie had chlamydia? How the hell did she get that and not tell me? _Because Jamie didn't know_.

Quickly I emailed Steve back knowing that he had more experience in finding shit out

_Log onto msn now! _

I only had to wait three minutes, the longest three minutes of my life. Luckily Jamie was still downstairs talking to herself and yelling at the screen. I had a feeling I would be joining her a few moments later.

_Wel your in a nice mood John_

_find out what you can about Raven Michales_

_Y?_

_Just do it_

_ok...wow...girl is a psycho but has a sweet heart at the same time._

_what did you find?_

_She was in a mental house when she was thirteen got out when she was sixteen, SAS when she was seventeen. has had alot of operations, only one was for her own health, she gave numerous amounts of blood and bone marrow to Jamie. She litterly made sure Jamie would survive. accused of murder twice but charges dropped due to lack of evidence. _

I had to take in the info, Raven was accused of not one, but _two_ murders. But at the same time she gave her own body to make sure Jamie would survive, I had a new found respect for Raven but also I was little more weary of her.

_Who was she accused of murdering?_

_Do you want me to look up their story?_

_could you?_

_*sigh* fine. _

Again more waiting, I was really starting to hate waiting.

_OMG_

_What?_

_Nothing..._

_you dont go OMG for nothing steve_

_John I'm not sure you wanna know this_

_JUST TELL ME_

_are you sure?_

_YES NOW FUCKING TELL ME_

_Jamie had an STD because the guy that raped her had it_

I could do nothing but stare at the screen, Jamie was _raped_. It clicked into place suddenly, Jamie couldn't remember the attack and Raven told her that her accident occured due to car accident because the truth was far more disturbing. I couldn't believe this and it just stuck with me. _Jamie was raped. _


	26. Are you stupid?

**Chapter 26 Are you stupid? **

**Johns POV **

The news still shocked me and disturbed me to the core. Someone had violated my Jamie in the worst of ways and I was no better (because of the molesting thing) Jamie began to notice in the past three days that I had become distant (although she said like a goat) I could put it down to the pay per view coming up so that bought me some time. While she was in town I decided to have a chat to Raven after all she used to be a psychologist, maybe she could help. The small girl was in the locker room talking to Randy about something, when I came in they instantly shut up, like they were talking about me.

"Hey Raven"

"Hey John"

She looked so pale or maybe it was just me, "Can I talk to you for a moment Raven?"

"Sure" She kissed Randy's cheek "And I'm not going to the fucking doctors so leave it"

"Fine but I still say there can be something done" Randy said darkly as Raven took my arm and lead me out the door.

I led her to my locker room before shutting the door and bolting it shut, even Jamie wasn't allowed to interrupt this because this is something I wanted her to hear at least not yet.

"So what did you want?"

"You have to tell her"

"Tell who what now?" Raven looked at me confused.

"You have to tell Jamie what happened to her, you have to tell her the truth"

"About the car accident"

"You know thats not what happend to her"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to tell Jamie that she was raped by her sisters boyfriend then her sister smashed her head into a fridge and then I got sent to the SAS as punishment for the murder of that slut?"

"You killed your own sister?" My eyes bulged, they bulged even more as Raven shrugged it off casually "She hurt Jamie so I hurt her. As it turns out I was stronger and more lethal. Funny that"

"Ok put that aside, you have to tell her. She has a right to know Raven"

"Can I ask one question? Are you fucking retarded?"

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to put the nightmare in her head and destroy her"

"She has a right to know Raven and if she knows then maybe she can work through it and move on and she won't freak out"

"Let me tell you something John, three hundred and sixty four days of the year she is blissfully un-aware of what happened, she freaks out for one day and then moves on. If you tell her what happened to her it would destroy her and if you destroy her I will destroy you"

"Really?"

"Four people have died already for making Jamie's life hell I won't hesitate to make it five. Now leave it be"

"She has a right to know Raven"

"John she is better not knowing and you know it, the only reason you want her knowing is to make yourself feel better. Just move on already, it was five years ago and all the people involved in the incident are dead and Jamie is finally happy so just get over it. Now if you don't mind I have to go and tell Randy that he's taking me to the doctors because apparently it will help"

Raven slid out the door leaving me to think, I knew she was right deep down but that didn't make it easier. I knew I couldn't tell Jamie what happened to her and I think the real reason I wanted to was because I felt so helpless, there was nothing I could do to change the fact that she was raped.

**Who do you agree with? **


	27. Time spent

**A/N **Just a part I would add...

**Chapter 27 Time spent**

The weekend was finally over and Jamie and John headed back to work, hand in hand. People had heard that they were living together now, they seemed to get a real kick out of that. That of course confused Jamie but for once it confused John as well. Jamie had been unusually quiet during the trip to RAW, at first John got the paranoid feeling that Jamie knew what had happened to her but that was shut down because he reasoned that Jamie would have something to say about that subject. It scared John that she was being so quiet even though Jamie assured him she was fine in a way that only Jamie could. When they got into the building Jamie perked up somewhat when she found she would be working with Randy this time, the Viper knew to leave her be and let her do her work, Jamie knew what she was doing, somewhat.

"Are you sure your ok?" John asked again, his girlfriend was busy trailing her tattoo with her fingers, no murmurs of the brightness to be heard.

"Me is fine John. And how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm concerned about you"

"Why?"

"Because your being quiet"

"Thought that would be good"

"Nah I quite like loud Jamie"

Jamie finally let out a high pitched laugh "Me is sorry, after I get some face-cream I'll be happier"

"I'm gonna regret asking this but how is face-cream going to help?"

"Because it tastes good!" Jamie squealed, "Raven!"

"Hey baby-girl. Hey John"

To John she still looked pale and not all there but again he figured it was just the stress of her job.

"Are you working?" Jamie asked practically bouncing from foot to foot.

"Nah, I've been ordered to take the day off"

Jamie giggled "Good, Sandra did the right thing"

"I thought your boss was a dude?"

"He is, his name is Bobby but now I guess Jam has named him Sandra"

"Well I was going to call him Charlie, but thats you"

"Yeah, see you got me" Raven laughed "I was wondering actually if I could take you out for some food, I'm hungry and your boss for the week has already said yes"

Jamie's eyes widened as Raven finished her sentence, looking up at John she pulled him down for one of the hottest kisses he has ever expeirenced from the young girl "Me love you long time" Jamie cheered latching onto Ravens wrist and pulling her down the corrider.

"Bye John!" Raven called out letting herself be dragged by Jamie.

"Have fun guys!" John laughed at the two girls before heading to do some training, his head still buzzing after that kiss.

Raven took her sister to a diner not far from work so if Jamie needed to get back to work they weren't too far away. As they settled in the red vinyl booth Jamie looked up at her herione, nothing but questions in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure can" Raven answered going through the menu, just thinking of food made her feel sick. She was ungry but the actual act of eating was going to make her vomit.

"What was a like before?"

"Before what Jamie?"

"Before my accident. What was I like?"

Raven shrugged thinking about it "Pretty much the same only you could remember to put pants on in the morning"

Jamie giggled "Tell that story again"

Raven always had to tell Jamie stories of what she had done if it wasn't in the diary, most of the time it was but the pink book wasn't with her, besides Raven thought of it as an excersise for her brain.

"Ok it was the morning of Grandads birthday so he, Dad and uncle Hunter came over for breakfast. You bound down with nothing but your panties on and cheer happy birthday"

Jamie cracked up laughing even though she couldn't remember it, it still sounded funny. "Then what happened?"

"Well Dad, uncle and grandad didn't know what to say or do so I told you that you had no clothes on. You looked down and said look at that. Then you just sat at the table and demanded waffles"

Jamie could only laugh harder as Raven went on "So I told you to go upstairs and get dressed, all the way up all we heard was you singing, _Superman, batman and the lord of the sea_"

"That sounded like so much fun"

"You have provided so many fun moments"

"Like last week apparently" Jamie giggled again "I grabbed John and went into a private locker room to talk to him and it turned out that another guy was already in there and I didn't even see his name on the door"

Raven laughed knowing that you just had to be there but she could just picture Jamie in that scenerio. For the rest of the day Raven and Jamie spent some well deserved time together just hanging out and being normal. Randy had everything covered so Jamie wasn't needed back until Raven thought she was getting too tired. Jamie thoroughly enjoyed herself, spending time with Raven was always fun for her. On the way back Jamie glanced at her sister as they walked down the street, Raven was listening to another John Cena fuelled rant patiently as always.

"You ok Jamie?" Raven asked as Jamie just stopped right in the middle of her story.

"Yeah, just getting tired fluffy" Jamie yawned the day weighing heavy on her tiny shoulders.

"Well lets get you back to your John, apparently he makes it all better"

"Yeah he's pretty" Jamie sighed looking her sister over again. Jamie tried not to cry as Raven dropped her off at the building then left to do some work. Jamie feared it was the last time she would see her big sister before she died. Jamie knew she was dying and she just kept thinking what was she going to do without Raven.


	28. Don't confuse me

**Chapter 28 Don't confuse me**

The weeks seemed to slip away from John and Jamie as work continued on and life powered through them. Jamie had gone back to her usual self which John was glad for. He never did find out why she was so sad and Jamie couldn't tell him so he just left it. John seemed to put everything he had discovered about Jamie behind him, he wasn't forgetting it but there wasn't much else he could do with the information so he had decided to move on. With each passing day he loved her more and guided her through life like a teacher helping his student. John was just glad he wasn't her official teacher because he would of been fired a long time ago after what he had been doing with Jamie.

"Hey guess what I just did!" Jamie cheered coming into the main locker room, John, Randy and CM Punk were all there hanging out, well not together but they were there.

"No-body cares" Punk growled at the small girl. Punk never did have much time for her and all her nonsense.

"Hey don't-" John started as Randy cut in over him "Hey don't talk like that to John's girlfriend who has a severely spankable sister"

Jamie and John burst out laughing, they expected something like that outta Jamies mouth, not the Vipers.

Punk just rolled his eyes as Jamie eyed him up "Jesus don't be mean"

"For the last time its not a Jesus beard"

"Well why does it look like one then?" Jamie countered,

"She's got you there Punk" Edge laughed coming into the room. Punk muttered some insults under his breath before leaving.

"He is such a purple-monkey-dishwasher" Jamie said darkly before sitting down with the guys.

"Yes he is Jamie" John laughed pulling her into his lap.

"You know John I have to say out of the champions your the best one" Jamie decleared just out of the blue.

Randy looked at her hurt "Yeah well who's making your herione happy?"

"I mean Randy is the best champion" Jamie corrected herself

"Yeah well who's" John whispered the rest in her ear making her bounce in his lap

"I mean John is the best champion"

"Yeah well who is going to give you a recorded Centon video" Randy put in, Edge was busy laughing to get his friends reference.

"Randy is the best champion ever"

"Who said you could watch it live"

"John is the best champion ever"

"Well whos going to put John through a table"

"Adam I'm confused" Jamie looked to Edge utterly confused at who she was meant to be saying was better.

"Don't let them do that to you hun, slap Randy and tell John you won't be reaching over anything tonight"

Jamie looked at him thoughtfully "Or I could just say Randy won't be getting sex from Raven and John won't be getting sex from me"

All three men burst out laughing as Jamie grinned at her own soloution to her problem.

"Does it count if Randy has sex with you and John has sex with Raven?" Adam asked like he had pondered it for years.

"Adam thats just stupid, I can't have sex with Randy thats just gross"

Randy looked at her hurt again "You know everyone thinks your sweet and kind but your really just evil aren't you?"

"I'm not evil Randy, I just love John"

"Yeah Randy, she loves John. Dude pay attention" Edge laughed along with John.

"You know Jamie if Jason Voorhees and Freddy Kruger got married and had a baby, _you_ would be the baby"

"Freddy would never marry Jason, besides Freddy's already married. To his job"

They cracked up laughing again as John's phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. Jamie jumped with surprise before blushing, not that she could tell.

John flipped it up and quickly read the message, "I'll be back very soon baby" John kissed her temple before getting up and putting her in his seat.

"Message from your secret girlfriend?" Jamie teased him,

"Nah secret boyfriend" John laughed going out the door. Jamie instantly looked at Randy hopefully. Adam and Randy could only laugh.

**John's POV**

As soon as that text came through I practically jumped at leaving, I really wanted to get this over with before it was too late. I jumped in my car and sped to where she would meet me, I could just hope that no one saw me because Jamie couldn't know about this, at least not yet. Pulling up at the diner pulled the key from the ignition and locked the doors. The diner looked like an ok place to have this meeting, I just hoped there were no fans, I liked the fans and I was thankful for every one but right now I wanted to take care of this. Seeing her at the end of the diner, absent mindedly flicking through a magazine made my heart beat faster and the butterflies begin. _Relax, you'll be fine_ I told myself as I made my way towards her. She didn't notice me until I was sitting opposite her. Her tired smile greeted me hello. "Is there a reason you dragged me outta bed Cena?" Raven looked at me putting her magazine aside. She still looked liked death warmed up.

"Yes there is actually. I need your help"

"Do you think it would be weird if I started my own drinking game? Like everytime someone says I need your help I gotta take a shot"

"Yes it would be weird" I answered her question "How long have you got?"

"Excuse you?" Raven raised an eye-brow at me, her face losing more colour.

"How long have you got until you pass away" It was the nicest way to put it without sounding like a prick. Raven just rolled her eyes, groaning slightly.

"Fucking Orton, this is the reason I wanted it kept quiet"

"How long Raven?"

"Its basically a matter of getting through the day now. If death was on time then a couple more weeks would be my guess" Raven said tiredly. Hearing that made my respect for her go up, she was still getting up and walking around even though it was probably killing her faster.

"Do you think you will be here next friday?"

She gave a tired laugh "Its like a showdown between me and death John, neither of us wanna give in so if I know me and I think I do yes I will be here because I'm gonna hold on just to piss death off"

I chuckled at her comment, according to Jamie that was classic Raven and Iziah rolled into one. "Well this is what I would like" I started as I explained my plan. At the end Raven merely gave me a peice of paper with some short hand instructions written on it. "Follow these and you'll be fine. Now I must go, I have to get outta this diner before I throw up"

Gingerly she got up and almost fell flat on her face, quickly I caught her. "You ok?"

"Just dizzy." Raven shook herself a little trying to shake off the dizzy nasuea. "I'm fine now"

"Here let me help you" I took her hand and slowly helped her out of the diner.

"Are you sure you wanna do this John?" Raven looked up at me as we exited and I got her to my car.

"Yes, I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I want to marry Jamie"


	29. Rush for a good cause

**Chapter 29 Rush for a good cause**

**John's POV**

All through out the weeks I had been busy setting things up and getting things ready. At last Friday was here, finally. Randy had been helping me, I guess he needed a distraction from Raven dying. I had no idea how he felt but I could imagine and when he told me that Raven was dying I made sure I was there for him, he had fallen in love and now she was being ripped away. It was the same when Jamie had her kidney infection, he wanted to help her but he knew he couldn't. Sadly throughout my planning I had started to neglect Jamie's needs as a woman, I figured it could wait until afterwards.

"John I wanna talk to you" Jamie burst in, quickly I hid the ring and Randy left us to it.

"What about?" I had a feeling I knew as Jamie shut the door but not before checking the name on the door.

"You know what." Jamie sighed "I know Dad said that you couldn't break up with me but if you suddenly find me gross and don't wanna touch me then I'll break up with you so you can find someone else. I suggest Randy"

Was she breaking up with me? "I don't wanna break up with you Jamie, I wanted to ask you something but if your breaking up with me you'll never know"

She stopped and looked at me "You don't wanna break up with me?"

"No I don't"

A flash of blonde and bright colours rushed at me as she jumped into my arms "Sorry I thought that I suddenly grossed you out"

"Of course not but I did want to ask you something" I said setting her down

"Yes that was my mayonaise"

"Oh ok never mind then"

Jamie giggled "But seriously what did you wanna ask?"

"Jamie Lee Michales, will you marry me?" It wasn't the most romantic setting but again I figured I had time to be romantic at least I would make time.

"Yes!" Jamie squealed, that got through to her. "We're getting married!" Jamie chanted loudly jumping in my arms again.

"Your doing what?" A random voice shouted back, I guess her loud voice saved us telling everyone.

"Getting married now shut it your ruining the moment!" Jamie shouted back.

"And now I'm deaf"

Jamie kissed me softly, whispering against my lips. "Me sorry. And yes I would love to be your wifey"

"Good now no more talk of breaking up because thats just sick"

Later that night and after Jamie had told the entire locker room that we were engaged I took her out. She thought we were having dinner at _Chex Maurice _(her favourite restaurant) instead we got dressed up and I took her to the great hall I had picked out. Decorated in fairy lights and bright colours, Jamie's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. A small gathering of people (including her father and her sisters) were around to witness this, apparently that was law. The main reasons I wanted this done now was this way Raven could attend and I knew Jamie would want Raven to witness this and today was her birthday. Not that Jamie remembered that well she was about too.

"Whats going on?" Jamie looked at me as we walked down the hall towards the father, she randomly said hello to various people. Everyone was dressed up nicely and I couldn't help the pang of sadness when I looked at Raven. Her black dress hung off her but she was pale and having trouble standing. At least she could witness Jamie getting married before she went. Raven gave us a tired smile as she clung to Randy to stay upright.

"You said you wanted to marry me" I said as we took our place up front and the ceremony began.

"Tonight we are gathered here in front of God to witness this man and this woman wed in holy matromony. If there is anyone here that knows why this couple shouldn't wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

"I object!" Iziah stood up. Everyone looked at her and poor Jamie almost burst into tears. Suddenly she laughed "Nah I'm only joking, carry on Father"

I let out a breath and turned back to Jamie.

"Alright now that she's finished, lets move on" The father carried on "John would you take Jamie's hands and recite your vows"

"I John take you Jamie to be my wifey, my partner in life and the only one i'll ever love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than the day day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad regardless of the obsticles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward for as long as be both shall live" I was honest with every word I spoke as I looped that chain around her neck.

"And Jamie would you like to repeat your vows to John?" He looked at her kindly and this was the worst time for Jamie's eyes to roll backwards, looking at me she spoke.

"Entreat me not to leave you or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but only death will part you from me" Jamie shook her head, her eyes coming back into focus. "I love you John and I will only love you, you are not just my partner you are my God and if Iziah stands up and says you can't marry me again I will smash her" Jamie slid my ring on my hand, our guests couldn't help but laugh, even the father was laughing.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

"Yay!" Jamie cheered as I embraced her lovingly, our guests clapping for us. "I love you John"

"I love you wifey"

**A/N How many people thought Izzy was going to stop the wedding and how many people wanna slap her? LOL **


	30. I knew all along

**Chapter 30 I knew all along**

After the inital ceremony Jamie danced with her new husband, other couples joining them on the dancefloor, Jamie was so happy she thought she would explode. Everyone congratulated them, even Iziah who hated the groom for reasons known only to her said congrats before fleeing.

"May I cut in?" Raven tapped on John's shoulder, her whole body was weak and she still clutched Randy to stay upright. Her tattoos seemed to of lost their shine due to being so pale.

"Sure" John stepped aside and let the two girls dance, he couldn't help the sudden arousal.

"You really pale" Jamie commented as she waltzed with her older sister, Raven let Jamie lead even if she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"I know Jamie, I'm a bit sick" Raven confessed, she didn't want Jamie knowing but she knew it might be better if she did know just so she wouldn't suddenly get the surprise and cause stress on her heart. Raven's voice was barely there but Jamie could still hear her luckily.

"I know your dying"

"How did you know that?"

"I asked the nursey at the hospital, you didn't look well when you came that day so I asked the nursey and she told me" Jamie said her voice saddening. "Raven why do you have to die?"

"Just the way it goes I guess" Raven looked at her younger sister "Besides you don't need me any more"

"Yes I do" Jamie said the tears threatening to pile down her face, somehow she was keeping them in. She didn't want to cry on her wedding night.

"I used to be your guidence but sadly I've been replaced, John is your guide now"

"Well at least he's hot" Jamie sniffed making Raven laugh

"See there is an upside"

"How can you just accept that your dying?" Jamie asked "Isn't it scary?"

"Not really, I would be more afraid if I thought there wasn't anyone good enough to make sure your alright but now I know that John will be I'm more at ease leaving"

"I always thought John would leave me" Jamie confessed looking slightly guilty. Many people didn't understand that just because her brain was damaged she still had some old feelings, the fear of rejection being number one. Raven however understood.

"John loves you more than you could ever possibly imagine Jamie, he ain't gonna leave you and if he does then I will haunt him"

Jamie hugged her sister before she let her go "I love you Raven"

"I love you too baby-girl, now go and enjoy your wedding I'm going to get the Viper to take me home"

"Ooooh" Jamie teased like she was a love sick teenager. Raven would of teased her back if she wasn't so damn tired.


	31. Passing away

**Chapter 31 Passing away**

Randy helped Raven upstairs and into bed, she looked so fragile that his heart broke a little more just looking at her. Life certainly wasn't fair, he had finally met a decent woman who had stolen his heart and in return her life was being stolen. As he helped take off her boots and pull back the covers Raven looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry Randy"

"For what?" Randy helped her into bed before sitting beside her, his day had been happy and sad at the same time.

"It can't be easy falling in love and then watch her die"

"It hurt more that you tried to push me away, I only want to be with you so your not alone during this"

"I'm sorry" Raven said again her energy just rushing from her.

"Don't be, its not your fault" Randy stroked stray hair back from her face, her skin cold agianst his warm fingers. With all her energy Raven reached up and pulled him his lips to hers. Randy should of pushed her away because she was sick but her lips just felt too good. Raven fell back against the pillows, "Could you do me a favour Randy?"

"Anything"

"Could you stay the night with me? I don't wanna sleep alone"

Randy kissed her sweetly "Of course"

A few moments later Randy slid in beside her pulling her tiny frail body into his arms. Lovingly he kissed her neck, "I love you Raven"

"I love you too Randy" Raven managed to get out before falling asleep in his arms.

Randys eyes were forced open as bright shafts of light penetrated the black room. Randy didn't want to get up but he knew he had too. Sighing to himself he rolled over towards Raven. Her whole body lay still her giant chest not moving. Randy shook her gently.

"Raven?" Dread flowed endlessly throughout the Viper as he checked her pulse. Nothing. Gently he stroked her cold flesh, Raven had passed away in the night but Randy was just glad that at least she wasn't alone. He rung the ambulance for her so they could remove her body, watching them zip up that cold black bag the Viper finally allowed the painful tears flow down his face.

**John's POV**

The morning after our wedding I was dragged outta bed by the phone. Jamie was still sleeping soundly, her wedding chain glinting in the sunlight. Randy called me to say that Raven had passed away in the night, he had stayed with her so she wouldn't be alone. In some weird way I thought that Raven knew she couldn't hold on forever so right after the wedding she let go.

"Do you want some company?"

"Do you mind? Having two sad clowns there" Randy asked his voice losing all desire.

"It might be good having the both of us around for Jamie"

"Speaking of your wife, I have a letter here from Raven"

"You come over and I'll wake Jamie and let her know"

Randy didn't say anything as he hung up, he wouldn't be the only one heart broken.

"Jamie?" I called going into our bedroom, she was already up fiddling with her chain. Tears smothered her face, she had overheard the conversation.

"Raven's dead isn't she?"

"Yeah baby, she died last night in her sleep" I took her in my arms and just held her.

Sadly she sniffed "Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know Jamie" I really had no idea what to say to make it better so I just held her tighter and stroked her blonde hair as she cried softly. "Randy's coming over, he has a letter for you from Raven"

"I'm gonna miss her so much" Jamie said sadly before looking at me "But I have you so it won't be so bad"

"No it won't be bad Jamie because you will always have me"

"Thank you"


	32. One life ends, another begins

**A/N **So this is the end and yes you find out what was in the letter and I'm thinking of doing another Jamie/John story but in the meantime I hope you guys have enjoyed this one. And as always, **REVIEW! **

**Chapter 32 One life ends, another begins**

Jamie sat in the bathroom only a whole day after Raven's funeral, the bit of paper she left in her hands. Jamie had read and re-read it several times simply because it felt like when she read it she could hear Raven talking, saying the words to her. Jamie looked up at the clock, soon John would be back and she could get through the next little stage of life. Right now while he was gone Jamie was going to hear Raven's voice one more time. Unfolding the paper Jamie took a seat on the tiled floor just underneath the towel rack and began to read her sisters words once more.

_Dear Jamie;_

_If your reading this it means I'm dead...or you've broken into my room and stolen it, in either case I'm sorry I had to go. It was my time I guess. I'm sorry I had to leave you but I sorta had no control over that. Anyways I have left all my crap to you simply because I know you will cherish it and won't pawn it off like Izzy would or break it like Harmoni would. I am so proud of the lady you have become and that you didn't let that accident beat you, I promise that when I get to heaven I'll put in a good word for you and John. LOL Seriously though Jamie I'm not really gone, I'm with you in spirit and as always if you need to ask me something I will answer because even death will not stop me from fufilling my promise of being there for you. I only have one favour from you little one, _

_Don't mourn my death, celebrate my life. Live everyday to its fullest because you never know when the big man upstairs will call your last day. I'll love you now and forever no matter what_

_xoxox Raven_

**John's POV**

Jamie wiped a few stray tears from her face as I came in, taking a seat next to her I took her small hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah just reading her letter again" Jamie smiled through her tears. Glancing at the sink she looked at me "I don't wanna look John, what if-" "Then we'll try again"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jamie asked tugging her blonde locks. Grabbing her hands softly I kissed each one in turn, trying to calm her down a little.

"Yes I do and I couldn't think of a more perfect person to do it with"

"I am so lucky to have you Cena" Jamie giggled putting the letter back in its envelope. That was one letter she wanted to keep forever.

I reached towards the sink making Jamie rapidly close her eyes. "I can't look at it. Oh God its orange isn't it? I never thought I would hate orange but here we are"

"Jamie" I broke in patiently stopping her rant about orange. "We're pregnant"

Jamie's hands flew to her mouth, happiness burst throughout her tiny frame. "We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah" I hugged her excitedly, I was gonna be a father and I just knew this was a moment I was going to remember forever. We had wanted to start trying for a baby but I thought with all the unprotected sex she may already be there so I thought maybe a test was smart before we did anything, it made sense at the time.

"I'm going to be a mummy?" Jamie asked again flying into my arms then patting her tummy gently. "I am so happy, in your face groundhogs!"

"You will be the best mummy ever"

Jamie suddenly flew off my lap, "I have the feeling Raven already knows so lets rub it in Iziah's face that we're having a baby."

"Lets just celebrate before we go and rub anything in your sisters face"

Jamie rested her head against my shoulder, her hands still on her tummy. "I am so happy John"

"Me too" I kissed her temple, life was starting to look good again. I guess Raven was right all along, when one life eneded another one began.


End file.
